Caos armonico
by jmdrg
Summary: Como Discord, tomo Equestria, que paso durante su reinado y cuáles fueron las dificultades que los ponis tuvieron que pasar para derrotarlo, son algunas de las preguntas que espero contestar en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien aquí está la nueva historia, espero que les guste, esta será una historia un poco más oscura que mis trabajos anteriores, pero también tendrá más acción y drama, no siendo más les dejo el primer capitulo**

 **Capítulo 1 Caótica curiosidad**

Ya han pasado casi 100 años desde la fundación de Equestria por parte de la princesa Platinum, el comandante Hurricane y el canciller Pudding Head; Los representantes de las 3 razas con la guía de Clover la sabia fueron capaces de fundar un reino con igualdad, justicia y protección para todos sus habitantes, desde ese día la vida de los ponys apunta cada día para ser mejor y entre todas las razas unicornios, pegaso y ponys de tierra vislumbran un futuro brillante

Todo reino necesita un gobernante fue por eso que el hijo de la princesa Platinum se casó con una de las hijas del comandante Hurricane y adoptaron para su familia a un pony de tierra elegido por el canciller Pudding Head, con esta extraña unión nació la familia real de Equestria que en estos momentos ya tiene su 4 generación con el actual rey un pegaso de nombre Ruby Heart, su esposa y reina una pony de tierra llamada Free Tree y el príncipe fruto de esta unión un unicornio llamado Jade Flash con apenas 10 años. Familia amorosa y grandes gobernantes que son muy amados por su pueblo

Pero nuestra historia no comienza en Equestria, ni tampoco con esta familia, no, nuestra historia va a las lejanías de Equestria a una tierra de grandes montañas y volcanes, una tierra que pocos ponys han pisado y que muchos consideran simplemente un mito, en esta tierra lejana encontramos a un pony color gris claro con una barba corta y negra que va a juego con el color de su cola, camina a paso lento en dirección a una de las tantas cuevas que se hallan en esta extraña tierra; su cabello de color negro ébano es cubierto por su sombrero azul lleno de cascabeles y con motivo de estrellas, que combina con la capa que cubre el resto de su cuerpo, caminando tranquilamente Starswirl el barbado arribaría pronto a su destino

Al llegar a la cueva, Starswirl muestra en su cara duda, no está seguro si entrar ahí, o que le espera al ingresar pero finalmente con paso firme decide entrar solo para recibir un pastelazo de crema en la cara cuando su pesuña toca el interior de la cueva

_Es enserio_ Dijo Starswirl molesto con la cara tapada por el molde del pie_ Siempre tiene que ser de banana y nuez, es mucho pedir uno de limón de vez en cuando_

Una risa lleno rápidamente la cueva y en el fondo de esta unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas miraron divertidos al unicornio que con su magia se limpiaba los restos de la broma

_Que puedo decir Starswirl, el pie de banana y nuez es un clásico y no me meto con los clásicos_ Dijo la voz burlona desde el fondo de la cueva

_Al menos podrías no hacerlos con tanta crema, siempre es un horror limpiarla y quedo muy pegajoso_ Continuo quejándose el mago

_Quieres ayuda, para limpiarte_ Sugirió la voz y luego un sonido de chasquido lleno la cueva, para después dar paso a una enorme corriente de agua que saliendo disparada con fuerza estallo contra la cara del unicornio que quedo empapado y tendido en el piso

Tras escupir una cantidad de agua y toser un poco, vio con una sonrisa el fondo de la cueva_ Esa si debí verla venir_ Se burló un poco el mago, mientras se levantaba_ Pero bueno, cuando visitas al señor del caos es difícil ver venir algo, no es así Discord_

Tras decir esto de las sombras surgió la figura del señor del caos, el Draconequus tenía un tamaño muy superior a un pony su constitución formada por partes de distintos animales le daban una apariencia similar a una quimera y el único rasgo que podía revelar el largo tiempo vivido por el señor del caos serían sus cejas y su barba de chivo ambas de color blanquecino

_Me asombra que volvieras tan pronto barbón_ Dijo Discord caminando hacia Starswirl_ Después de todo creo que solo han pasado 3 años desde tu última visita_

_Lo se_ Dijo el unicornio_ Pero encontré unas criaturas muy interesantes, tengo la impresión de que pueden ayudar mucho con mi trabajo_

_Criaturas interesantes_ Dijo Discord con interés

_Así es, se hacían llamar sirenas_ Comenzó a explicar Starswirl_ Tenían un extraño poder para alimentarse de los sentimientos negativos, de sus víctimas y controlarlas_

_No veo como algo de eso ayuda a tu investigación_ Dijo Discord habiendo perdido el interés y flotando de cabeza

_Ellas tenían cientos de años Discord, al parecer el robar esa energía las mantenía vivas, creo que hay puedo hallar una clave_ Dijo el unicornio tratando de justificarse frente al señor del caos

_Y donde están ahora esas sirenas_ Dijo Discord aun de cabeza mientras bebía un vaso de leche con chocolate que había hecho aparecer

Starswirl soltó un suspiro_ Tuve que desterrarlas a otra dimensión, estaban muy cerca de conquistar Equestria y temía que si las dejaba en el reino lo intentarían nuevamente, quizás con éxito_

_No fuiste tú el que dijo que ya no intervendrías en Equestria, que ese ya no era tu deber_ Dijo curioso el señor del caos quien tras terminar su leche aventó el vaso al interior de la cueva para luego disfrutar el sonido de la explosión y volvía a la posición normal

_Lo dije_ Dijo Starswirl con una leve sonrisa_ Pero aún hay cosas en este mundo que los ponys no pueden manejar, así que yo debo ayudarlos aun si no lo considero correcto_

_Y sin las sirenas, que avance puedes lograr_ Continuo el señor del caos

_Mientras luchaba con ellas logre analizar su magia, tengo una buena idea de cómo funciona, quiero compararla con la tuya para ver si encuentro algún patrón útil_ Se justificó el mago

Discord chasqueo sus dedos e hiso aparecer una calavera luego se puso en pose dramática_ Como me lastimas Starswirl, solo me buscas para probar teorías y experimentos, solo me vez como uno más de tus miles de sujetos de estudio, que triste_ Dijo Discord dramático para luego soltar una carcajada

_Vamos Discord, sabes que no es así_ Dijo Starswirl en tono suave, pero no pudo continuar pues Discord lo interrumpió

_Como sea, sabes que si quieres un análisis, tienes que ganar no es así_ Dijo Discord con una sonrisa maléfica

Starswirl puso una mirada divertida_ Claro que sí, vengo preparado para todo_

Discord miro divertido al unicornio, al igual que los pocos ponys que habían llegado hasta su guarida Starswirl llego a ese lugar buscando analizar y estudiar al señor del caos, pero a diferencia de todos los demás ponys el barbado era poseedor de un gran sentido del humor que combinado con su enorme paciencia habían hecho que fuera capaz no solo de tolerar las infinitas bromas del señor del caos cosa que ningún otro pony había logrado hasta ese momento sino también logro interactuar con Discord y convencerlo de que este le permitiera estudiarlo siempre y cuando ganara en un desafío que era decidido entre el mago y el señor del caos, un juego algo tonto tal vez pero que siempre divertía a los 2 implicados

_Varios minutos después_

Starswirl estaba sobre una enorme pelota de colores haciendo malabares con 4 bolas de boliche, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, mientras Discord por su lado tenía los dedos índices tanto de su garra de águila como de su pata de león atrapados en una tira larga de platico (una trampa para dedos quienes no la conozcan búsquenla en google), mientras tenía una mirada de frustración

Discord tiraba con fuerza, con ganas e incluso de vez en cuando mordía el odioso pedazo de plástico pero este se negaba a ceder, comenzó a ver asombrado al mago que si bien mostraba cansancio parecía estar sobrellevando bien su desafío

_Como demonios lo logras_ Dijo Discord molesto, si hubiese podido el señor del caos hubiera usado su poder para lograr que el unicornio fallara su prueba, pero la maldita trampa también le impedía chasquear los dedos

Starswirl rio divertido sin perder el equilibrio o parar sus malabares_ He tenido tiempo para practicar un poco de todo_ Tras decirlo le saco la lengua al señor del caos para mofarse un poco más de él, eran pocas las veces que podía burlarse de Discord y aunque el barbado no lo admitía el señor del caos había empezado a caerle bien

Tras unos minutos Starswirl gano el desafío, dejando a un muy molesto Discord con los dedos aun atrapados en su trampa, Starswirl sin disminuir su sonrisa le explico la forma de liberarse y Discord algo avergonzado apenas le agradeció

_Tarde o temprano lo hubiera resuelto_ Dijo Discord

_Oh te hubieras muerto de hambre al no poder usar tu magia_ Se burló Starswirl

_Muy bien_ Dijo Discord molesto_ Tu ganas_

Tras decirlo chasqueo los dedos y tras un destello blanco que se generó en el chasquido el señor del caos apareció sujeto a una camilla de madera encadenado tanto en sus extremidades superiores como en las inferiores, mientras que Starswirl había perdido su ropas de mago y ahora llevaba una bata de laboratorio, también su cabello se había desarreglado y se veía en punta

_Termina ya con tus horribles experimentos, científico loco_ Dijo Discord en tono dramático

_No exageres Discord, solo voy a analizarte_ Dijo Starswirl rodando los ojos para luego hacer brillar su cuerno con un aura azul que rápidamente rodeo al señor del caos_ Trata de no moverte mucho y terminaremos rápido_

Tras unos minutos, el aura se desvaneció tanto de Discord, como del cuerno del unicornio, el cual soltó un gran suspiro, era lo que se esperaba la magia de Discord y la de las sirenas eran completamente diferentes no había nada que pudiera ayudarle, Starswirl no podía evitar sentir como sus esperanzas se desmoronaban rápidamente

_Nada útil, supongo_ Dijo Discord viendo divertido al cabizbajo pony

_Como siempre_ Se limitó a decir Starswirl que dio la vuelta, sin darse cuenta que Discord chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una cascara de abana frente al mago que al pisarla se resbalo saliendo por los aires mientras daba varias vueltas y gritaba de asombro, para terminar dándose un fuerte golpe contra el piso quedando completamente mareado y con su apariencia normal

_Vamos Starswirl, no es pronto para irse_ Dijo Discord aguantando la risa frente a la caída del mago, mientras hacía desaparecer la camilla de madera donde se hallaba sujeto_ Porque no me cuentas un poco sobre cómo van los ponys, no los he visto desde que formaron su pequeño reino_

Starswirl se sentía sin ganas de platicar, pero prefería complacer al señor del caos, después de todo era gracias a él que no había perdido toda esperanza sobre su situación, fue contándole algunas cosas de Equestria, como se desarrollaban poco a poco los pequeños pueblos, los problemas que enfrentaban los ponys e incluso le relato una reunión que no hacía mucho había tenido con la reina, cuando termino su relato no le sorprendió ver a un Discord profundamente dormido

_Siempre haces lo mismo_ Dijo levemente molesto el mago_ Me pides que te cuente como va Equestria y te quedas dormido ni bien empiezo_

_No puedo evitarlo_ Se excusó el señor del caos que despertó con las palabras de Starswirl_ Tu voz y forma de expresarte son tan aburridas que podrían dormir lo que sea, no sé cómo hacen tus estudiantes para poder ponerte atención_ Termino Discord con un sonoro bostezo

Starswirl rio divertido_ Quizás es por eso que solo he tenido una estudiante_ Tras decirlo sintió una leve nostalgia al recordar a la potrilla que una vez fue Clover que siempre le decía lo divertido que era aprender de él, realmente extrañaba esos días con su alumna

_Hola, tierra llamando a Starswirl sigues con nosotros viejo_ Dijo Discord pasando su garra de águila frente al unicornio

_Perdona, me he perdido en mis recuerdos_ Dijo Starswirl con una sonrisa

_Enserio a veces hablas como un viejo decrepito_ Dijo Discord_ Es más siento que envejezco poco a poco solo por hablar contigo_ Tras decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos para darse una apariencia de viejo, encorvado, con cara arrugada y una larga barba que casi llegaba al piso

_Que irrespetuoso para la gente de edad_ Dijo irónico Starswirl, mientras Discord recuperaba su forma normal y estallaba en una carcajada

_Muy bien Discord si no te molesta creo que me retiro_ Dijo el unicornio dándole la espalda al señor del caos

_Si es lo que quieres, te veré luego barbón_ Dijo Discord despidiéndose con su garra de águila_ ¡Ah! casi lo olvido ¡Starswirl¡_ Grito el señor del caos

El unicornio se volteo solo para recibir otro pastelazo en la cara esta vez le dejaba una crema roja embarrada en toda la cara, Starswirl saco su lengua para probar la sustancia y sonrió divertido_ Bueno al menos esta vez cambiaste el sabor, la cereza es muy agradable_ Dijo en tono amable el unicornio

_Supongo que se pueden hacer excepciones con los clásicos_ Dijo Discord

_Bueno es hora de irme_ Dijo el unicornio reanudando su marcha a fuera de la cueva_ Pórtate bien Discord_

_No prometo nada_ Respondió Discord divertido

Cuando Starswirl desapareció de la cueva Discord puso una malévola sonrisa en sus labios mientras poco a poco desaparecía revelando que solo era una imagen, una ilusión pues durante el último pastelazo Starswirl no noto una pequeña pulga que subió rápidamente a su lomo y se ocultó entre su pelaje y que ahora era pasajero del mago; Pues Discord estaba harto de escuchar por parte de Starswirl lo hermosa y armoniosa que era Equestria, ahora quería conocerla, tenía la curiosidad de ver cómo era el reino de los ponys, quería ver de primera mano ese orden del que tanto hablaba el amigo y más que todo quería comenzar un caos en aquel pacifico reino

_Creo que me portare bastante mal_ Dijo finalmente la imagen de Discord desapareciendo en el aire

_Frontera de Equestria-pueblo herradura brillante_

Si algo le recordaba su edad a Starswirl era Equestria él había estado antes de que esta fuera fundada, vio sus primeros años y estaba impresionado con lo que había llegado a ser de ese joven reino y ahora se dirigía nuevamente a él para volver a maravillarse

Mientras más se acercaba el mago al pueblo más notoria era la barrera de color verde que lo rodeaba, gracias a un hechizo de protección que el rey Ruby Heart había encomendado aplicar a los escuadrones de unicornios en su ejército con el fin de evitar ataques de criaturas como quimeras o manticóras y del mismo modo evitar invasiones de reinos vecinos, una estrategia que si bien sería inútil cuando el reino creciera por ahora mientras constaba de varios pueblos en crecimiento era más que útil y optima

_Alto, quien va_ Dijo un unicornio de pelaje azul con una armadura dorada desde dentro de la burbuja

_Solo un viejo viajero, que quiere regresar a casa_ Contesto Starswirl cuya apariencia ya había cambiado mucho en comparación con la que tenía cuando visito a Discord su barba, cola y cabello habían tomado un color blanco, se había hecho levemente más pequeño gracias a un pequeño encorvamiento con la edad, su cara estaba llena de arrugas y ahora su barba ocupaba gran parte de su rostro y llegaba casi hasta la altura de su pecho, el unicornio había envejecido por lo menos unos 30 años

_Muy bien señor, pase_ Dijo finalmente el unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno y generando un pequeño espacio en el escudo por donde pudo entrar el viejo mago

_Muchas gracias_ Fue la respuesta del viejo unicornio

Mientras caminaba a su nuevo destino Starswirl no noto como una pequeña pulga saltaba del pelo de su cola y se perdía dando saltos en las calles del pueblo

El cambio en la apariencia de Starswirl tenía su razón, es más era la razón de por qué el mago investigaba tanto, la razón que hacía que continuara día a día con sus estudios, la razón por la cual había decidido no ayudar más en Equestria salvo en casos de gran necesidad y la razón que atormentaba la vida del unicornio desde hacía ya mucho tiempo

Starswirl el barbado, había nacido hacía ya casi 250 años, en un tiempo en la que los pegasos, los ponys de tierra y los unicornios apenas se toleraban unos a otros, desde niño destaco por su gran talento con la magia y su facilidad para aprender convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno de los magos más prominentes de su época, fue gracias a su intervención que las 3 razas de ponys comenzaron a interactuar entre sí con el fin de sobrevivir las adversidades

Tras lograr esto Starswirl dedico gran parte de su vida al estudio y profundización de la magia pero como a todos los demás ponys los años comenzaban a pesarle, ya con 50 años Starswirl temía que el envejecimiento de su cuerpo deteriora también las capacidades de su mente, llevado por el terror de terminar como un pony senil e incoherente Starswirl decidió que debía desarrollar una solución un hechizo que le permitiría tener una mente sana y funcional hasta el día que muriese

El hechizo tenía un planteamiento bastante simple, consistía en invertir el funcionamiento del envejecimiento, en vez de que el cuerpo deteriorado afectase la mente, sería una mente sana la que mantendría el cuerpo joven, pero claro ninguna mente es impermeable al pazo de los años Starswirl contaba con que con el tiempo su mente comenzaría a agotarse y finalmente moriría por esto, claro con el hechizo no solo planeaba proteger su intelecto sino también extender levemente su vida, sin embargo el hechizo funciono mucho mejor de lo que su creador podía esperar

Los años pasaron y Starswirl estaba complacido con el desempeño de su hechizo, con sus 70 años apenas aparentaba 25 y gracias a eso había logrado no solo mejorar los tratados entre las razas de ponys sino también escribir varios libros de magia y empezar la educación de su primera alumna la que llegaría a ser conocida como Clover la sabia, sin duda Starswirl estaba feliz con la larga vida que estaba llevando

Pero la felicidad del mago fue siendo mermada y superada por una enorme inquietud aunque los años siguieron pasando Staswirl no se sentía ni más viejo ni más cansado, ya en sus 130 años temía que el hechizo que había creado había fallado y que no solo había detenido su envejecimiento sino que había borrado su mortalidad

Tras una larga serie de pruebas y experimentos Starswirl comprendió un poco más sobre el hechizo que había conjurado, la magia no se basaba en el estado como tal de la mente sino en el estado emocional de la psique del afectado, si Starswirl se sentía como un niño de un momento a otro su cuerpo adquiría esta apariencia, si se sentía como un anciano la magia hacia que se viese como tal, pero no había un estado emocional o un pensamiento que pudiera hacerlo sentirse muerto, más tarde que temprano Starswirl se dio cuenta que se había maldecido a si mismo con la inmortalidad

Starswirl probo todo tipo de cosas para morir, tomo la forma de un pony en sus últimos días de vida y mantuvo esta apariencia por años, sin conseguir nada, consumió venenos de todo tipo y sufrió daños severos en su cuerpo que si bien lo dejaban meses o años en el hospital no ponían nunca en peligro su vida, Starswirl finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió que le sería imposible morir

La gota que derramo el vaso en la vida del mago fue asistir al funeral de Clover, el perder a su alumna dejo al mago en una tristeza y soledad que estuvo cerca de llevarlo a la locura, fue en ese momento que le mago decidió que ya estaba fuera de tiempo y que no intervendría más en Equestria a menos que esta no tuviera otra salida

No fue hasta que el mago oyó una leyenda de algunos aventureros que la esperanza volvió a su vida, la leyenda de un ser, un señor del caos, otro ser inmortal para el cual los años pasaban sin importancia pues su cuerpo no sentía ningún tipo de envejecimiento a menos que lo desease, tras escuchar sobre ese extraño caso Starswirl pensó que si lograba hallar a tal criatura y estudiarla encontraría una cura para su maldición

Fue una búsqueda larga y un duro viaja hasta que Starswirl finalmente dio con Discord, tras esto fue aún más difícil conseguir que el señor del caos permitiese al mago estudiarlo, Starswirl tuvo que soportar bromas incontables, burlas y diversas travesuras, pero finalmente Discord dejo a Starswirl analizar su magia pero tras hacerlo Starswirl solo consiguió una sensación de vacío, pues no entendía nada

La magia de Discord era única, diferente a todo lo que el mago había visto o vería a futuro, nada se le comparaba y nada era ni vagamente similar y aunque esa nueva magia devolvió un poco de esperanza y emoción al corazón del viejo mago, también le generaba un gran pesar; Tras ese hallazgo Starswirl se dedicó a viajar por el mundo buscando otros seres con inmortalidad o con poderes de rejuvenecimiento, tratando de analizar sus magias y de compararlas con la de Discord, buscando hallar el secreto de la vida eterna y como revertirlo, esperando un día poder re encontrarse con Clover en el más allá

Mientras Starswirl divaga en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino, una gran casa de color amarillo y techo rojo a la mitad del pueblo, realmente herradura brillante no era el pueblo más cercano a donde Starswirl podía ir pero tenía una razón especial para estar ahí, con su casco golpeo la puerta color marrón de la casa y tras dar unos golpes espero a que esta se abriese

Tras unos momentos la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció una unicornio de color café claro, con una melena color rojo escarlata y unos hermosos ojos violeta muy claros, la unicornio miro al mago por unos segundos antes de poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro_ Maestro Starswirl, que gusto verlo_ Dijo emocionada

_El gusto es mío Vala_ Contesto el mago que aceptaba la seña de la unicornio para entrar a su hogar

Vala la encantadora, fue la aprendiz de Clover hacia unos pocos años y como tal era la heredera del legado de conocimientos de Starswirl, aunque Clover decidió tomar a su alumna ya cuando se hallaba en sus últimos años de vida y la graduó demasiado joven para el gusto de Starswirl, nunca había dudado que la chica era una gran unicornio, si bien no tenía la afinidad por la magia que había tenido su maestra lo compensaba en creces por su gran habilidad para las pociones, la alquimia y por una actitud que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Starswirl

_Maestro, cuidado, su edad_ Dijo Vala preocupada

Starswirl olvidaba lo mucho que le afectaba ver a Vala pues no solo le recordaba que estaba viejo sino también que Clover se había ido, que ya no estaba y que jamás volvería, sin darse cuenta su cara se había llenado todavía más de arrugas y su barba ya tocaba el piso, su cabello se había alargado tanto que su melena ya llegaba hasta la mitad de su lomo y sus ´piernas temblaban levemente por sostener su peso

_Perdóname Vala, a veces se me pasan estos detalles_ Se excusó Starswirl con una sonrisa_ Y no tienes que llamarme maestro ya te lo he dicho, después de todo jamás te enseñe nada_

_No diga eso_ Contesto amable la unicornio_ Usted fue maestro de mi maestra, en lo que a mí respecta, es mi maestro_

Starswirl le dedico una leve sonrisa pero llena de ternura_ Gracias Vala, sabes la extraño mucho_ Dijo en tono suave el barbado

_Creo que todos los que la conocieron la extrañan_ Respondió en tono levemente melancólico Vala, tras esto recupero la compostura y le dedico una sonrisa al viejo unicornio_ Quiere algo de té maestro_

_Me encantaría_ Fue la respuesta simple del barbado

_Pueblo herradura brillante- centro de la ciudad_

La pulga que salto del lomo de Starswirl ni bien llego al pueblo continuo a saltos su travesía dentro de él, observo varias casas y comercios hasta que finalmente llego a un pequeño callejón oscuro y solitario, ahí el insecto entro a saltitos y luego se escuchó un chasquido y el callejón se ilumino con un destello para que de este saliera un pony de tierra de color gris y con cabellera negra, con una marca en su costado que mostraba un vaso de leche con chocolate, su rasgo distintivo eran sus brillantes ojos rojos

_Muy bien Equestria, es hora de que tú y yo nos conozcamos mejor_ Dijo el pony Discord con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro

_5 años más tarde en el castillo de Canterlot_

Un gran revuelo se había armado en todo el castillo, los ponys de tierra, pegasos y unicornios con armaduras doradas iban de un lado a otro realizando diferentes tareas todos desesperados y con mucha agitación, pues estaban en una alerta de emergencia, desde las escaleras por encima del enorme caos un pegaso con armadura plateada brillante observaba el desorden, hasta que un unicornio de armadura dorada llego a su lado

_General, es cierto que se ha pedido el cierre del castillo_ Pregunto el unicornio

_Así es teniente_ Dijo severo el pegaso_ Todo el castillo y la ciudad deben ser cerrados_

_Pero porque_ Cuestiono el teniente_ Que ha ocurrido

Tras la pregunta la mirada del pegaso se hiso pesada y bajo levemente la cabeza_ Los reyes han muerto, alguien los ha envenenado_

 **Y listo, este fue todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo, quienes me sigan sabrán que esta historia inicio como una subtrama de mi otro FIC, sol y mariposas en discordia, pero decidí que tenía tantas cosas que podía hacer con ella que preferí crearle su propio FIC**

 **Como siempre se agradece todo Follow, Favorito o Review y espero que nos veamos pronto**


	2. semillas de caos

**Muy bien damas y caballeros perdonen la tardanza con el capítulo con este Fic demoro más que con otros trabajos, pero siempre trato de traerles la historia de la mejor manera posible, no siendo más les dejo el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 2 Semillas del caos brotes de guerra**

La muerte del rey Ruby Heart y de su esposa la reina Free Tree fue un acontecimiento que sacudió a Equestria, tanto en sus cimientos políticos como en los corazones de sus pobladores, pues los reyes fueron amados como ningún líder hasta ese momento y cada pony que tuvo contactos con ellos les guardaba un buen lugar en sus corazón

El hallazgo de la muerte de ambos monarcas por parte de su guardia real dejo perplejos a todos en el pequeño reino de Canterlot y debido a la delicadeza y eficiencia de cómo se llevó a cabo el asesinato muchos temían jamás hallar al asesino, cosa que para fortuna de todos no sucedió

Gracias al rápido movimiento por parte de la guardia real y a la mente aguda de varios investigadores el culpable salió a la luz, nada menos que el hermano del rey Ruby Heart, el conde Light Circón un pegaso de color vino tinto que siempre se había caracterizado por una actitud amistosa y tierno trato hacia los demás, pero también por sus envidiosos ojos verdes que siempre apuntaban a la corona de su hermano y a la feliz vida que este llevaba debido únicamente al hecho de que él era el mayor de los hermanos, el conde alimento esta envidia por demasiado tiempo hasta que finalmente esta lo domino y lo llevo a cometer el más terrible crimen que se había presenciado en la realeza de Equestria hasta ese momento

Con el conde apresado bajo cargo de traición y ambos reyes muertos Equestria vio el ascenso de él más joven líder en su historia, con apenas 15 años fue coronado el pequeño unicornio Jade Flash como único rey de Equestria que sorprendió a todos con su primera orden como rey la ejecución de su tío y asesino de sus padres el conde Light Circón

Tras la ejecución del conde los ponys que ocupaban buena posición en la nobleza de canterlot temieron que un rey tan joven como lo era Jade Flash no podría manejar la dura tarea de ser un monarca y dirigir el aun en desarrollo reino de Equestria y en base a estas dudas se pidió la creación de un consejo que ayudase al joven rey a gobernar

El consejo formado por un grupo de consejeros ponys ilustrados y virtuosos en diferentes ámbitos que fueron tomados tanto de las familias nobles como de los distintos poblados, tendrían la función de asesorar al rey, enseñarle sobre los distintos aspectos de su reino y convertirlo en un líder justo y comprensivo que llevaría a Equestria a una nueva era de gloria, pero lamentablemente este sueño estuvo muy lejos de realizarse

A los ponys que tomaron el puesto de consejeros se les dio un privilegio que muy pocos habían tenido, se les permitió intervenir en las decisiones del rey y al hacerlo intervenir en el destino de Equestria, alterar poco a poco cómo funcionaba el pequeño reino y por supuesto decidir qué dirección tomaría con respecto a diferentes temas

Fue gracias a este gran poder que los ponys fueron invadidos rápidamente por la codicia, el deseo, el orgullo y la envidia, mientras los años pasaban las decisiones que los consejeros ofrecían al rey eran más dirigidas al beneficio de sus intereses particulares que al beneficio de Equestria y poco a poco el consejo termino corrupto, lleno de ponys crueles y egoístas que solo les importaba conseguir el mayor beneficio posible en toda situación sin importar a quien arroyaban o como afectaban a los demás súbditos del reino, poco a poco Equestria se vio sumida en una época oscura

Pero nadie previo lo que estaba por venir, el joven rey Jade Flash aprendió bien de sus maestros, aprendió la manipulación, el egoísmo, la codicia y por sobre todo el hambre de poder, con el paso de los años el joven rey se había desarrollado como un pony cruel, despiadado y egoísta que estaba decidido a reclamar Equestria como suya y de nadie más, sin darse cuenta los consejeros hicieron lo opuesto a formar un rey pues dieron a luz un tirano

Con 18 años el rey Jade Flash ya no estaría dispuesto a acatar consejos u órdenes discretas por parte de su grupo de consejeros así que en cuanto cumplió su mayoría de edad el rey exilio a la mayoría de sus consejeros junto a todas sus familias conservando únicamente a aquellos que el considerase le eran incondicionalmente fieles o por otro lado fueran tan carentes de ambición que jamás representarían una amenaza y tras la pérdida del consejo, Equestria se sumió por completo en lo que para muchos historiadores sería considerado la época más oscura de la historia de los ponys

Con su poder consumado y toda una vida por delante el rey se dedicó a darse todos los lujos que pudo, ordeno la explotación de cientos de betas mineras de donde extraería enormes cantidades de joyas y metales preciosos que saciarían su codicia, mando construir un enorme palacio que sería lo más magnifico jamás visto en Canterlot el cual sería el lugar para que creciera su ego, recluto a todo gran chef, músico, artista y poeta que el reino pudiera ofrecer y se apodero de toda la belleza que esas almas pudieran generar así podría satisfacer su gula en todos sus sentidos y así jamás se aburriría

El último gran movimiento del rey fue asegurarse de no terminar como sus padres, hiso casi obligatorio el reclutamiento en el ejército para una enorme cantidad de ponys, aumento en proporciones desmedidas el tamaño de la guardia real y de las fuerzas de Canterlot y en general aumento de manera significativa todas las dimensiones que el ejército de Equestria había conocido para ese momento

Todos estos cambios perjudicaron terriblemente al reino, entre los mineros, constructores, chefs, músicos, poetas y soldados tomados por el rey los pueblos perdieron una gran cantidad de jóvenes ponys que podrían ejercer tareas fundamentales en sus hogares, había menos ponys cultivando los campos lo que hacía que las cosechas fueran cada vez menos, esto se ayudaba con la poca cantidad de pegasos que podían ayudar en la regulación climática, lo que facilitaba que la naturaleza azotase sin piedad a las cosechas, lo que hacía que cultivar fuera una tarea excepcionalmente difícil y con menos cosechas hubo menos comida y con menos comida apareció el hambre concepto hasta ese momento poco conocido en el reino

Del mismo modo con la perdida de todos sus artistas, todos sus músicos y todos sus poetas los pueblos fueron tomando cada vez más un tono gris y oscuro, este ambiente gano dominio mientras más y más familias eran rotas por órdenes del rey que tomaba a los hijos mayores ya fueran corceles o yeguas para ser mineros o soldados dejando los poblados llenos de padres sin hijos, de potros sin hermanos y claro de corazones rotos, con el tiempo la tristeza se volvió un ambiente frecuente en los pueblos y los campos de fuerza que antes les habían simbolizado protección ahora se veían mas similares a jaulas que los mantenían encerrados en aquel triste lugar

Y lamentablemente es en esta Equestria demacrada, triste y doliente que continua nuestra historia, ya han pasado 7 años desde que el rey Ruby Heart murió, 7 años desde que fue coronado el cruel rey Jade Flash y 4 años desde que el malvado tirano exilio a gran parte de su consejo, es aquí donde continuaremos

_Pueblo Hoja de otoño, zona oeste de Equestria, 7 años desde la muerte del rey Ruby Heart_

En un camino de rocas vemos a 2 ponys de tierra adultos tirando con fuerza de una carrosa atestada de diferentes frutas, vegetales, panes y postres con dirección al campo de fuerza color verde que rodeaba el pueblo, ambos caminaban con la cabeza gacha sin decir absolutamente nada, finalmente el pony de la derecha hablo

_Gracias por ayudarme con esto Solar Rain, realmente no habría podido con este encargo solo_ Dijo en tono suave el pony terrestre de la derecha, un corcel recién llegado a la adultez que apenas tendría 27 años de color azul marino, de cabello café oscuro y con ojos amarillo profundo, la marca en su costado mostraba 2 limones sobre un gran baso de limonada, miraba a su compañero con una leve sonrisa

_Ni lo menciones Lemon Breeze_ Dijo el pony terrestre de la izquierda que caminaba con buen paso, su cabello gris ceniza lo hacía ver levemente más viejo de lo que realmente era aunque sin dudas era mayor que su acompañante, sus ojos azul agua resaltaban con el color de su piel un tono café similar a la madera, en su costado se veía un girasol que brotaba con una nube de lluvia encima_ De todos modos creo que era el único que podía acompañarte, todos los demás en el pueblo están ocupados_ Continuo en tono severo el pony

Lemon miro su carga, la enorme cantidad de comida que arrastraba lejos del pueblo y su mirada se llenó de pesar_ Es casi toda la comida del pueblo_ Dijo en tono lamentable_ Esto es cruel_

_Vamos, no es tan grave_ Dijo en tono frio Solar_ En unos días llegaran las reservas por milicia y eso ayudara en el pueblo ya lo veras_

Esto no hiso más que enfurecer a Lemon, las reservas por milicia eran una pequeña cantidad de comida que recibían aquellas familias cuyos hijos habían sido convertidos en mineros o soldados, eran unas míseras migajas que les daban de consuelo por haberles arrebatado un ser querido, era un insulto y una burla pues con los jóvenes perdidos se podría cultivar una cantidad de comida mucho mayor a la que las dichosas reservas ofrecían

_Todo esto solo por complacer a nuestro maldito rey_ Dijo molesto Lemon

_Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, después de todo estamos a punto de llegar al puesto de vigilancia_ Le respondió Solar

Y la advertencia era más que prudente, pues todo signo de subversión era duramente reprendido y los soldados en los puestos de vigilancia tenían la orden clara de hacer castigos ejemplares con cualquier pony que demostrara carácter rebelde

_Alto_ Se escuchó la voz de un pony de tierra con armadura de bronce desde el puesto de vigilancia_ Quien va_

_Soy Lemon Breeze, representante del pueblo_ Dijo desde su posición el pony color azul_ Vengo con un acompañante a entregar la ofrenda de este mes_

_Entendido, acérquense a la barrera por favor_ Fue la respuesta del soldado

Mientras caminaban con dirección a la barrera el puesto de vigilancia que consistía en una torre de madera de unos 3 metros de alto se hiso más visible y en él se veía al pony de tierra con su armadura de bronce que dejaba ver muy poco de su pelaje verde oscuro y a un unicornio de armadura plateada de pelaje amarillo que iluminaba su cuerno con una luz verde

_Los recaudadores llegaran en unos minutos, manténganse a unos metros de la barrera y esperen_ Dio en una seca instrucción el unicornio

_Muy bien_ Fue la respuesta de Lemon que no tenía una muy buena imagen de los unicornios

Desde que Flash Jade se consolido en el poder los puestos de mando habían cambiado, las armaduras definían el rango del soldado siendo bronce el rango más bajo, seguido por plata, oro, cristal y finalmente diamante; Curiosamente el rey parecía tener cierta preferencia por los unicornios que siempre tenían puestos superiores lo que lograba que las otras razas los mirasen con bastante rencor, un rencor que se iba arraigando poco a poco en sus corazones

_Recaudadores a la vista_ Dijo en tono fuerte el pony de tierra, al escuchar el aviso el unicornio aumento el brillo de su cuerno abriendo un agujero en la parte superior de la barrera en forma de domo por donde entraron volando 2 pegasos

Una pegaso hembra que llevaba una armadura de plata fue la primera en aterrizar generando un fuerte choque en su descenso para demostrar la fuerza de sus piernas, su pelaje color dorado y melena negra resaltaban en su armadura un poco más que sus ojos café oscuro, la acompañaba un pegaso notoriamente más joven con una armadura de bronce, de color blanquecino con cabello negro y ojos color amarillo claro descendió unos pasos atrás de su superior

_Recaudadora Amber Sound, presentándose_ Dijo la pegaso en tono militar_ Vengo por la ofrenda del pueblo hoja de otoño_

_Si señora_ Dijo el pony de tierra desde el puesto de vigilancia mientras ponía su casco en su frente a modo de saludo militar_ La ofrenda es la que está en esa carreta_ Dijo señalando el lugar donde se hallaban Lemon Breeze y Solar Rain

Tanto la pegaso como el unicornio de armaduras plateadas cruzaron una fría mirada, no se saludaron, ni tampoco sonrieron al ser del mismo rango no estaban en la obligación de demostrarse cortesía y como eran las cosas actualmente a ninguno se le antojaba hacerlo

_Gracias soldado_ Fue la respuesta de la pegaso en armadura plateada que se dirigió volando a la carreta

Lemon estaba muy nervioso, no pensó que un soldado de nivel plata fuera a hacer el recaudo ese mes pues era una tarea generalmente asignada a bronce en donde nunca participaban rangos altos, la presencia de esa pegaso era muy inusual, lo preocupaba mucho, pero debía seguir fingiendo tranquilidad

_Quien de ustedes 2 patea suelos es el representante del pueblo_ Dijo la pegaso sin mirar a ambos ponys

Para Lemon la frase hiso que le costara más mantener el temple pues la palabra patea suelos era solo una forma despectiva que tenían de llamar a los ponys terrestres pero aun con la sangre ardiendo mantuvo la compostura_ Ese sería yo Lemon Breeze_ Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la pegaso

_Muy bien_ Dijo la pegaso centrando su mirada en el pony de tierra_ Dime este es el tributo de tu pueblo cierto_ Inquirió la recaudadora

_Así es_ Contesto con seguridad Lemon_ La carreta esta hasta reventar con todo lo que se requiere_

La pegaso ojeo de manera meticulosa la carreta durante algunos segundos y luego soltó una risa divertida_ En serio crees que puedes engañarme_ Pregunto en tono irónico

_¿A qué se refiere capitán?_ Pregunto curioso el pegaso con armadura de bronce que acompaño a Amber

_Dime patea suelos, ese es todo el tributo_ Pregunto Amber fijando aún más la mirada en Lemon

_Ya le dije que si_ Sostuvo Lemon con seguridad

_¡Eres un mentiroso!_ Le grito la pegaso a Lemon poniéndose a su altura al dejar de volar y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

_Yo soy la capitana del equipo de recaudadores_ Dijo en tono firme la pegaso_ Se exactamente cuánto tiene que ofrendar cada pueblo y ya me di cuenta que esa carreta es más pequeña que una normal_ Al decir esto la pegaso disfruto el asombro que se reflejaba en los ojos de Lemon_ Déjame adivinar, como usaron una carreta más pequeña que se ve más llena pensaron que no nos daríamos cuenta que están ofrendando menos_ Tras decir esto soltó una risa burlona_ Los patea suelos sí que son tontos_

Lemon estaba harto de escuchar hablar a la presumida pegaso y estaba más que listo para confrontarla pero para su sorpresa Solar Rain dio unos pasos al frente y encaro a la pegaso en armadura plateada aunque a diferencia de su compañero Solar mantenía un aire suave y relajado

_Por favor capitana, perdónenos_ Dijo en tono suave el pony terrestre_ Solo tomamos un poco más para niños y ancianos, no teníamos malas intenciones_

_Entiendo_ Dijo con una malévola sonrisa la pegaso dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pony de cabello gris_ No tenían malas intenciones_ Tras decir esto y para sorpresa de todos los observadores la pegaso se elevó con sus alas, dio un giro sobre sí misma y asesto una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Solar Rain, el cual salió volando varios metros y cayó en el piso noqueado

_¡Solar!_ Grito Lemon corriendo a ayudar a su amigo caído en el piso

_Acaso son idiotas_ Reprendió a ambos ponys la pegaso mientras miraba en dirección al pony de tierra que yacía en el piso_ Si no dan todo su tributo le están robando al rey lo que le corresponde y si están haciendo eso entonces no tengan el descaro de decir que tienen buenas intenciones_ Tras decir esto le dedico una furica mirada a ambos ponys_ Debería mandarlos a apresar a los 2 por hurto e insubordinación_ La capitana hubiera continuado pero un casco que toco su espalda la interrumpió

Al boletarse la pegaso hallo a su compañero de viaje que le dedicaba una mirada desde su armadura de bronce_ Capitana por favor, tenga piedad_ Tras decir esto el pegaso espero que en los ojos de su superior volviera la calma antes de continuar_ Yo también crecí en un pueblo pequeño como este, estoy seguro que si dicen que la comida era para niños y ancianos dicen la verdad, por favor no los lastime_

La pegaso sintió como su furia se relajaba al ver los ojos del pegaso, idealistas y honestos como los de cualquier soldado en sus inicios, dio un suspiro antes de hablarle_ Muy bien cabo, pero eres demasiado amable con estos ponys_ Tras decir esto volteo a ver a la zona donde Lemon aun miraba preocupado a un noqueado Solar_ Oye representante del pueblo_ Dijo Amber refiriéndose a Lemon_ Agradécele su amabilidad al cabo, si fuera por mi hoy pasarías la noche en una de las jaulas de prisión_ Tras decir esto se quedó observando por unos segundos los ojos llenos de ira con los que Lemon la miraba

_Muy bien cabo, nos llevamos la carreta_ Dijo Amber dirigiéndose a su subordinado

_Si capitana_ Dijo con firmeza el pegaso de armadura de bronce

_Y en cuanto a ti_ Dijo mirando nuevamente a Lemon_ Volveré en 5 días por lo que queda del tributo, espero que cuando vuelva sepan comportarse mejor, patea suelos_ Tras decir esto le dedico una mirada divertida al inconsciente Solar_ Y espero que tu amigo pueda recibirme cuando vuelva_

Tras decir esto la capitana junto con el cabo se colocaron en los puntos donde hacía unos momentos Lemon y Solar tiraban de la carreta, se ajustaron los arneses y elevaron la estructura de madera iniciando el vuelo

_Ah una cosa más representante del pueblo_ Dijo Amber antes de partir_ Gracias a que por tu intento de robo debo volver, voy a multar al pueblo, no solo nos darán lo que falta del tributo sino un 20% más_ Tras decir esto puso una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro_ Nos veremos pronto, patea suelos_

Tras esta última frase los pegasos elevaron la carreta y salieron por un nuevo orificio en la barrera que se cerró en cuanto salieron, dejando al pony terrestre en la torre de control mirando preocupado a Lemon y a Solar

_Capitán, creo que ese pony necesita asistencia médica_ Dijo el pony de tierra al unicornio de armadura plateada

_Déjalo_ Dijo sin interés el unicornio_ Si le pasa algo será problema de la cabeza de nube_ Termino el capitán usando el término despectivo que se aplicaba a los pegasos

El soldado solo pudo observar impotente como Lemon ayudaba a Solar a ponerse en pie y ambos se devolvían al pueblo a paso lento, mientras este escenario ocurría dentro de la barrera por fuera de esta ambos pegasos continuaban surcando los cielos con la carreta

_Capitana_ Trato de decir el cabo pero fue rápidamente interrumpido

_Crees que fui demasiado dura con esos 2 verdad_ Cuestiono la pegaso en armadura plateada

_Creo que pudo haberlo manejado mucho mejor_ Admitió bajando la cabeza el pegaso

_Escucha cabo, debes aprender que estar en el ejército es un privilegio que hay que saber proteger_ Dijo la pegaso mirando con dureza a su subordinado_ Si ese frente picuda me hubiera visto siendo indulgente con ese par de ladrones que crees que hubiera pasado_ Cuestiono la pegaso, refiriéndose con frente picuda al unicornio

_Pues supongo que_ Comenzó a decir el cabo que nuevamente fue interrumpido

_No supongas_ Le reclamo la capitana_ El me hubiera reportado como indulgente o cómplice con un superior, me hubieran amonestado, quizás me habrían degradado o incluso podrían haberme sacado del ejercito_

_Vamos capitana no está siendo fatalista_ Trato de calmarla el cabo

_Quizás cabo_ Dijo pensativa la pegaso_ No se cómo sea tu hogar pero en el mío tengo un esposo y una hija que esperan mi paga para vivir, no puedo darme el lujo de correr riesgos por un poblado de ponys que no conozco_ Dictamino la pegaso_ Deberás aprender cabo que incluso en el ejército cada pony cuida únicamente su propia espalda

_Lo entiendo_ dijo el cabo bajando la cabeza_ Pero lamentablemente no lo acepto_ Y tras decir esto miro a su superior con una sonrisa

Este extraño gesto le saco una risa a la pegaso en armadura plateada_ Sí que eres descarado cabo, cuando lleguemos a la base, darás 10 vueltas como penalización por hablar de forma tan descarada con un superior_ Dijo pero sin perder el tono animado

_Si señora_ Acepto el pegaso de armadura de bronce que sostenía su sonrisa al saber que le había sacado una risa a su capitana

Mientras volaban Amber sentía una leve preocupación en su mente "de qué demonios estaba hecho ese pony aun me duele el casco con el que lo patie" se cuestionaba la capitana que temía que por alguna razón sentía que algo más grande de lo que se imaginaba estaba comenzando

_Unas horas más tarde en el pueblo Hoja de otoño_

Lemon Breeze estaba explicándoles a un grupo de ponys en su mayoría de tierra lo que había sucedido con los recolectores y la penitencia impuesta

_20% más deben estar bromeando_ Se lamentó una pony de tierra

_Lo que sacamos del tributo fue únicamente para der de comer a los niños de la escuela y aun así tienen el descaro de pedirnos aún más, son unos miserables_ Dijo muy molesto un pegaso

_Hablaremos de eso luego, dime Solar Rain, te encuentras bien_ Dijo preocupada otra pony de tierra

Sola Rain que se había mantenido al lado de Lemon todo el tiempo dedico una mirada tranquila a la preocupada pony_ Si no te preocupes, creo que solo debo ir a mi casa a descansar un rato_ Y tras decir esto emprendió la marcha hacia una pequeña y alejada casa en una colina, bastante retirada del pueblo

Los ponys vieron alejarse al cabizbajo pony, mientras sentían como su preocupación aumentaba

_No, sobreviviremos así_ Se lamentó un pony de tierra

_Lo haremos_ Dijo en tono firme Lemon_ Díganle a todos que esta noche habrá una reunión en el gran granero y es muy importante que todos asistan, hoy se terminó este abuso_ Dijo en tono serio el pony de tierra

Mientras los ponys oían preocupados las palabras de su líder, pocos notaron la leve sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Solar Rain que se alejaba a paso lento del lugar y mucho menos notaron el sobrenatural destello que se disparó desde la casa del pony de tierra cuando este entro a esta y cerró la puerta

_Central de pegasos (Futura Cloudsdale)_

La central pegaso fue uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos por parte de los pegasos, aunque aún no podía catalogarse como una ciudad que era lo que se esperaba lograr a futuro no había duda de que la imponente edificación conformada únicamente de nubes era algo digno de verse aunque en ese momento solo se usase como un centro militar

A este centro arribaban la capitana Amber Sound acompañada de un cabo, ambos traían una carreta y la dejaban en el suelo de nube antes de desabrochar sus arietes

_Capitana Amber, que gusto tenerla de vuelta_ Se oyó una fuerte voz desde la ciudadela

El pegaso en armadura de bronce volteo al escuchar la voz y se vio asombrado por la imagen que venía, un pegaso en armadura de oro de pelaje morado oscuro y cabello verde que iba a juego con sus ojos caminaba en su dirección

_General, Caín, señor_ Dijo poniéndose firme el pegaso

_Descansa soldado_ Dijo el general en tono relajado_ Capitana_ Dijo con un saludo el pegaso a Amber

_General_ respondió la capitana poniendo rápidamente su casco en la frente y tras quitarlo dedicarle una sonrisa_ Un gusto verlo_

_Lo mismo digo_ Respondió el general dándole una sonrisa_ Confió en que su misión haya sucedido sin novedad_

Aunque el cabo no pensaba que la misión hubiera tenido ninguna anomalía y en un principio pensaba permanecer en silencio se sorprendió al ver a su capitana dando el informe al general con gran emoción en su voz

_Lamento decir que no fue así general_ Dijo severa la pegaso

_A que te refieres_ Dijo sorprendido el general

_Durante el recaudo tuve un leve levantamiento por parte de un par de ponys del pueblo hoja de otoño_ Comenzó a explicar la capitana_ Trataron de robar parte del tributo y cuando lo detecte tomaron una posición hostil contra mí y contra el cabo que me acompañaba_ Finalizo la pegaso

El general escucho cada palabra de su capitana manteniendo cierto grado de sorpresa en su mirada, tras esto observo al cabo_ Dime cabo fue así como pasaron las cosas_ Esta pregunta dejo en el cabo y la capitana un gesto de gran sorpresa

El cabo no sabía que contestar, era claro que el informe por parte de su capitana había sido adulterado para que cuadrara con la actitud que ella había tomado contra el pueblo, no era igual a la realidad, pero aun así no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora, desmentir a su capitana era un riesgo que no le traería ningún bien y rectificar su historia no podría hacer demasiado daño pues el general no parecía tomarse el hecho con demasiada importancia, por esa vez el cabo decidió aceptar la versión de su superior pero le ahorraría problemas a los involucrados

_Si lamentablemente sufrimos agresiones_ Dijo el cabo en tono suave_ Pero me temo que estaban justificadas_

Esta última declaración despertó la curiosidad del general_ Continua cabo_ Dijo rápidamente para luego dedicar una severa mirada a la capitana que estaba a punto de callar al joven pegaso

_General, los pueblos en esta zona de Equestria están muy mal, la comida y el agua escasean constantemente, es normal que los ponys traten de alimentar a sus potros y el miedo a verlos morir de hambre los impulsa a detestar y a confrontar a aquellos que queremos quitarles lo poco que tienen para vivir en este caso nosotros los soldados_ Tras decir esto hiso una breve pausa para tomar valor a lo que iba a decir_ General quitarle comida al hambriento, lastimar al débil, encerrar al inocente, no son las razones por las que yo me volví soldado_ Dijo finalmente en tono severo sabiendo que ese podría ser el final de su carrera y de su libertad

La capitana Amber estaba asombrada sabía que el pegaso era imprudente pero acababa de darle una excelente razón al general para considerarlo un traidor y no solo quitarle su armadura sino también encerrarlo por lo que le quedaba de vida, por eso le fue más asombroso aun cuando el general en lugar de enfurecerse rio

_Sabes eres lo que llamamos un tonto con buen corazón_ Le dijo en tono divertido al cabo_ Por ahora confía en nosotros, las cosas mejoraran_ Tras decir esto le dedico una suave sonrisa que relajo levemente al cabo_ Ahora retírate, debo hablar con la capitana_

_Si señor_ Dijo feliz el cabo emprendiendo vuelo en dirección a uno de los edificios de nube

_La juventud, es tan tonta como maravillosa_ Dijo la capitana

_Pero tiene razón, las cosas tienen que mejorar o Equestria se vendrá abajo_ Contesto el general, tras unos momentos volteo a ver a la capitana_ Que acciones tomaste con los rebeldes Amber_

_Los deje ir, les dije que en 5 días quería lo que faltaba del tributo con un agregado del 20% como penitencia por su agresión_ Dijo la capitana en tono firme

_Castigo algo severo, pero supongo que justo_ Dijo el general_ Que sugieres para completar esa misión_ Cuestiono el pegaso de armadura dorada

_Sugiero 5 escuadrones_ Dictamino la capitana que sentía aun nerviosismo con la idea de regresar al pueblo pues algo le decía que algo grande se escondía en el pequeño poblado

_No es un despliegue excesivo para un pueblo_ Cuestiono el general

_Lamento informar que uno de los rebeldes era el representante del pueblo_ Dijo muy seria la capitana_ No estoy segura pero podría poner a todo el pueblo en nuestra contra_

_Creo que está especulando mucho capitana_ Dijo el general tras esto bajo su cabeza pensativo_ Le daré 2 escuadrones uno la escoltara y otro la esperara en terreno cercano como refuerzo_

_2 escuadrones_ Dijo molesta la capitana_ No es ni la mitad de lo que solicite_

_Un escuadrón de escolta disuadirá de un ataque y si pasa algo contara con el refuerzo_ Dijo el general con calma pero al ver que la capitana iba a protestar nuevamente decidió dejar claro su punto_ No tengo planeado abrir una guerra civil capitana en lo que respecta a mí, se terminó la discusión entendido_ Dijo en tono severo

_Si general_ Dijo molesta la capitana retirándose del lugar pues aun sentía que algo grande y peligroso estaba en camino

Tras perder de vista a la capitana el general mando llamar a un pegaso de armadura de bronce que volaba por la zona_ Cabo ven ahora_ Ordeno el general

_Si general_ Dijo el cabo llegando rápido al encuentro de su superior

_Dile al sargento Brave que quiero verlo en mi oficina_ Dijo el pegaso de dorada armadura

_Si general_ Dijo el joven soldado y voló a perderse de vista

_Momentos luego en el despacho del General Caín_

El general serbia té en un par de tasas sobre una pequeña mesa cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose rompió el silencio de la habitación, por la puerta ingresaba un pegaso ya mayor de pelaje naranja con una barba amarilla que formaba un candado en su boca, del mismo color que su cabello, con ojos verde oscuro miraba con detenimiento al general, su armadura de color plateado destacaba de las otras por una estrella dorada que se hallaba al lado derecho de su pecho, la cual era un signo de su rango mayor

_General Caín_ Dijo en tono serio

_Sargento Brave Thunder_ Contesto el general en el mismo tono

Tras mirarse con seriedad unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír y se chocaron los cascos

_Viejo más te vale que sea importante si interrumpiste mi siesta_ Dijo divertido el pegaso naranja

_Viejo amigo, para lo que a mí me consta, siempre estas tomando la siesta_ Contesto divertido el general

_Eso es ofensivo_ Dijo el sargento elevando la cabeza_ A veces también voy por golosinas_ Tras esta pequeña broma ambos pegasos volvieron a reír

El sargento Brave Thunder era un soldado muy conocido por los pegasos en el ejército, su fuerza física y su mente táctica le habían valido un buen puesto y se había atascado en el rango de sargento por su inmadurez y gusto por hacer el vago más que todo su tendencia a irse a dormir a cualquier hora, rasgos que si bien disgustaban a muchos de sus superiores estaban lejos de evitar que formara una gran amistad con el general Caín que siempre acudía al sargento cuando necesitaba un consejo

_Y dime mi general_ Dijo Brave poniendo su casco en saludo militar_ a que debo esta llamada_

_Me temo Brave que hoy hubo otro levantamiento en un pueblo del este_ Dijo en tono severo el general

_Otro_ Dijo asombrado el sargento_ Es el 4 este mes en el este, además de que este mismo mes tuvimos 3 nuevos en el sur_

_Lo se_ Dijo preocupado el general_ Cada vez son más frecuentes y más violentos, temo que estamos próximos a una guerra_ tras decir esto hiso una breve pausa, reflexiono y volvió a hablar_ Dime Brave, nuestro trabajo está bien_ Cuestiono el general

_A que te refieres Caín_ Dijo Brave con mirad confusa

_Me refiero a todo esto_ Dijo el general_ El tomar los tributos, contener las revueltas, seguir al rey Jade Flash, cada vez que veo al pasado me doy cuenta de que Equestria está peor y no puedo evitar pensar que se debe a la egoísta actitud del pony que se sienta en el trono de Canterlot_ Estas últimas palabras surgieron con cierta furia de la boca del pegaso morado

_Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices general_ Dijo levemente serio el pegaso naranja_ Nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando y un discurso tonto como ese podría costarte mucho más que solo una sanción_

_Lo se_ Dijo molesto el general_ Es solo que ya no sé qué hacer, cada día las cosas se ven peor_ Tras decir esto el general soltó un leve suspiro

_Escucha general_ Dijo el sargento en tono comprensivo_ El ejército ha seguido a la familia real desde el principio, quizás las cosas ahora no se vean muy bien, pero que opción tenemos, no podemos dejar que Equestria se consuma en el fuego de las revueltas_

_Quizás eso no tenga que suceder_ Dijo el general en tono suave_ Si el ejército decidiese apoyar a una facción de rebeldes si los ayudáramos a llegar al poder quizás podríamos mantener al mínimo los daños y evitar que se pierdan vidas_

_Estás hablando de cometer traición_ Dijo el sargento en tono sombrío

_Solo estoy siendo hipotético Brave_ Dijo serio el general, para luego soltar un suspiro_ En unos días un escuadrón ira a un pueblo a tomar un tributo, temo que será el primero de muchos enfrentamientos entre el ejército y los ciudadanos de Equestria, no sé qué debería hacer_

_Dime una cosa General, aun crees en la familia real_ Pregunto el pegaso naranja

_Quiero creer, pero cada día me cuesta más_ Admitió deprimido el pegaso blanco

_Quizás una pequeña lucha sea lo que necesita nuestro mimado rey para madurar_ Dijo en tono animoso el sargento_ Tu sabes que se dé cuenta que tanto daño le ha hecho a su pueblo_

_Entonces crees que debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso_ Cuestiono el general

_Quizás una carta a Canterlot notificándoles de la situación ayude, tu sabes que tengan el riesgo más presente, puede que incluso el rey recapacite solo con esto_ Dijo el pegaso naranja manteniendo el tono animoso

_Ojala, si no controlamos bien estas chispas, estaremos sumidos en las llamas de la guerra_ Dijo el general, que sintió un casco reposando en su hombro y al voltear hallo a su amigo sonriéndole

_Si ese fuera el caso, confiare en ti para que decidas que bando tomaremos en esa guerra, General, después de todo siempre he creído que eres el pony con el mejor juicio entre la parvada de locos que formamos el ejército_ Tras decir esto y dedicarle una breve sonrisa el sargento soltó un sonoro bostezo_ Bueno si no es más iré a recuperar mi sueño, estaba a punto de entrar en una tina de chocolate con 2 sensuales gemelas y me gustaría ver en que acababa, te veré luego Caín_ Dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa

El general le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo_ No duermas demasiado Brave, ya te estas poniendo gordo_ Contesto divertido

_Para que sepas mi figura es la que más suspiros genera entre las reclutas_ Se escuchó una respuesta a lo lejos del enojado sargento

El general soltó una risa divertido y se dispuso a escribir una carta para el castillo de Canterlot

_Castillo Canterlot, esa noche_

En la sala del trono un unicornio de color verde esmeralda descansaba tranquilo en su trono, detrás de él se veían varios sacos llenos de oro y joyas, en su lado izquierdo una pony de tierra de color rosado con melena amarilla lo abanicaba con un abanico que llevaba en su boca, en su lado derecho una pegaso de color naranja claro con melena morada volaba levemente sobre el mientras sostenía un racimo de uvas que el unicornio comía con gusto, la melena del joven unicornio color azul eléctrico se veía opacada por la corona de oro con rubíes y topacios que decoraba su cabeza y en su costado se veía una corona como marca

La sala del trono se llenaba de la encantadora música de arpa que tocaba una unicornio color cian de cabello café oscuro, la cual se veía muy concentrada en producir cada una de las bellas notas que llenaban la habitación, si sin duda el ambiente en aquella sala era de los más apacible y fue terriblemente interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con violencia de un golpe

El rey Jade Flash (con ahora 22 años) rodo sus ojos y dio un suspiro molesto mientras un unicornio color gris, con unas gruesas gafas negras y de cabello blanco entraba en la sala, corría a buen paso mientras con su magia levitaba un pergamino con dirección al trono

_Perfect Writter_ Dijo molesto el rey_ Te he dicho en todos los tonos que no me molestes cuando estoy en mi hora de relajación_ Tras decir esto acaricio suavemente bajo la barbilla a la pony que lo abanicaba la cual cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia pues sabía que era una mala idea poner descontento al rey

_Lamento interrumpir una de sus múltiples horas de relajación_ Dijo sarcástico el unicornio gris_ Pero traigo noticias que creo bastante más importantes que su gran tendencia al ocio majestad_ Dijo finalmente en tono molesto

Todas las yeguas que rodeaban al rey quedaron paralizadas y la música se detuvo, nadie le hablaba con ese tono y de manera directa al rey, esperaban escuchar estallar al monarca pero este rio divertido mirando a su consejero

_Un día de estos tu forma altanera de hablarme, va a hacer que te corten la cabeza_ Dijo divertido el rey

_Hasta ese día le seguiré hablándole de la misma manera_ Dijo sin cambiar su tono el consejero

El rey rio nuevamente, Perfect Writter había sido uno de los pocos ponys que él no había exiliado aunque fue parte del consejo que enseño al monarca y sin duda de los consejeros que él no había exiliado era el más cercano al rey y la razón para esto era simple, por alguna extraña razón el unicornio color gris no parecía tener ambición, no deseaba poder, ni dinero, ni fama, cumplía su papel como consejero sin importarle nada más y aunque daba consejos al rey y le sugería opciones a tomar no parecía darle la menor importancia a la decisión final que tomara el joven rey para actuar, para Jade Flash Perfect Writter era un espectador que era simplemente feliz teniendo un buen asiento para ver como se desarrollaba la vida sin importarle el resultado de la misma, una personalidad que si bien el rey encontraba extraña también la hallaba muy divertida y atrayente razón por la cual no se había desecho del altanero consejero y tomaba muy en cuenta sus opiniones

_Muy bien, entonces dime que es tan importante_ Dijo el rey con tono aburrido

_Una carta desde la central de los pegasos_ Dijo en tono ya más tranquilo el unicornio_ Al parecer han tenido problemas con el cobro de los tributos_ El consejero hubiera continuado pero fue interrumpido por el rey

_Ese cuartel flotante de los pegasos, todas sus noticias son un fastidio, son un montón de alarmistas_ Dijo molesto el rey

_Quizás si me dejara terminar, podría tener al menos la idea de que los tiene tan preocupados_ Dijo levemente molesto Writter

_Como queras_ dijo el rey con poco interés que estaba más dedicado a dedicar miradas coquetas a su abanicadora que ha escuchar al unicornio

_Al parecer se han presentado repetidos eventos de sublevación por parte de los poblados en las fronteras este y sur, temen que si continúan de este modo podamos llegar a una revuelta de grandes proporciones e incluso a una rebelión_ Continuo el unicornio

El rey dio una carcajada_ Una rebelión, tienen que estar bromeando_ Rio otra vez antes de continuar_ El ejército es mucho más grande que cualquier pueblucho y además estamos mucho mejor equipados, sublevarse sería un suicidio_

_Quizás_ Dijo el unicornio_ Pero la productividad de esos pueblos mantienen el esplendor del castillo, sería prudente reducir la demanda de tributos, para relajarlos un poco_

El rey puso su casco sobre su quijada y pareció considerar la sugerencia unos segundos antes de contestar_ No, dejemos que se subleven, esperaremos a que un pueblito lo haga y después de aplastarlo lo haremos un ejemplo para que los demás se mantengan tranquilos_

_No estoy seguro, creo que si no dejamos de presionarlos tanto, haremos explotar algo que esta fuera de nuestro control_ Continuo el unicornio gris ya sin mucho interés

_Ahí es donde te equivocas amigo mío_ Dijo divertido el unicornio_ Cuando gobiernas a alguien lo importante no es que el gobernado sea feliz_ Comenzó a explicar el monarca_ Lo importante es que funcione para el reino_

_En ese caso mantenerlos molestos y necesitados no perjudica al reino_ Cuestiono el consejero

_Quizás, pero será solo hasta que se acostumbren_ Afirmo el rey_ Solo mira el gobierno de mi pobre y tonto padre, él le dio a sus súbditos todo lo que querían y ellos lo amaban, pero como les dio tanta libertad, empezaron a desear más y más hasta que finalmente desearon quitarle todo lo que el tenia_ Mientras explicaba esto en la mirada del joven rey se dibujaron vestigios de una profunda tristeza_ Pero en mi sistema las cosas son más sencillas_

_Lo siente Jade, pero tendrás que mostrarme como tu método es más sencillo_ Dijo incrédulo Writter

_Si quieres_ Dijo el rey con tono simplista_ Mírala a ella_ Dijo señalando a la yegua que lo abanicaba, tras decir esto doblo una de sus patas delanteras hacia su pecho haciendo un ademan de que iba a golpear a la pobre pony de tierra que de inmediato cerro los ojos y comenzó a temblar levemente anticipándose a lo que vendría_ Vez esta tan acostumbrada a que la pisotee, que con el mas mínimo cariño_ Mientras decía esto el rey poso su casco suavemente en la mejilla de la aterrada yegua y comenzó a acariciarla, la yegua al sentir esta caricia se apoyó tiernamente en el casco del rey y disfruto la sensación_ Se derrite y se llena de felicidad, así mismo es con los pueblos cuando se acostumbren a entregarme todo aun cuando solo les dé migajas o sobras ellos me amaran, ese es mi sistema_ Concluyo el rey con una sonrisa de orgullo

El unicornio se acomodó las gafas mientras observaba la situación que el joven rey le presentaba, veía con gran interés la explicación del joven rey de cómo funcionaba su sistema de gobierno y como la pony de tierra confirmaba que el sistema parecía funcionar, si bien el rey era un sociópata no había duda de que era un genio en lo que a psicología se refería, dándose cuenta de que no habría forma de convencer a su monarca de cambiar de opinión el consejero simplemente se volteo y comenzó su marcha fuera del salón del trono

_Muy bien en ese caso les avisare a los pegasos que sigan todo según lo tienen planeado_ Dijo en tono frio el unicornio

_Writter, espera_ Dijo el rey desde su trono

El unicornio volteo con poco interés_ Si_ Pregunto curioso

_Divide a la guardia del castillo y que la mitad vaya como refuerzo a la base pegaso, quiero que aplasten como insectos a cualquier grupo de ponys que sea tan estúpido como para enfrentarme_ Dictamino el rey con una cruel sonrisa

_Eso no nos debilitara en Canterlot_ Cuestiono el unicornio

_Canterlot tiene los mejores soldados y es la mejor fortaleza en toda Equestria, tener a la mitad lejos por unos días no nos afectara_ Dijo confiado el rey

_Si usted lo dice majestad ir a prepararlo todo_ Dijo finalmente el unicornio saliendo de la sala

_Ese sujeto, jamás lo entenderé del todo_ Dijo divertido el rey al ver al unicornio gris salir de la sala_ ¡Tu sigue tocando!_ Le grito el rey a la unicornio en el arpa mientras volvía a acomodarse en su trono para comer más de las uvas que su sirvienta pegaso le ofrecía

Fuera de la sala Perfect Writter caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando se topó con una pareja de ponys que jamás pensó encontrar en el castillo del rey, un unicornio viejo de color gris claro con una barba larga que llegaba hasta la altura de su cuello, el color blanco de la barba combinaba con el del cabello del unicornio y claro su rasgo más distinguible eran sus ropas una túnica azulada adornada con cientos de estrellas que combinaba con un sombrero de punta con cascabeles que tenía el mismo patrón, lo acompañaba una joven unicornio color café claro, su cabello rojo escarlata estaba ordenado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad del lomo, llevaba una túnica de color negro que tenía un hermoso patrón de copos de nieve y aunque no llevase sombrero el cautivante brillo de sus ojos violeta llamaba la atención casi tanto como el sombrero de su acompañante

_Starswirl el barbado y Vala la encantadora, que sorpresa_ Dijo Writter con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin perder su tono frio_ Supongo que no tienen una audiencia programada_

_Así es, querido Writter_ Contesto Starswirl con una sonrisa_ Pero apreciaría mucho que no llamaras a los guardias para echarnos_

_Y de que me serviría hacer eso_ Cuestión curioso el unicornio gris_ Solo te les escaparías como siempre e igual acabarías yendo donde el rey, o me equivoco_

_Para nada_ Respondió sonriente el barbado_ Dime su real majestad tendrá ganas de vernos_ Cuestiono el unicornio

_Está en su tiempo de descanso, así que le molestara que lo interrumpas_ Tras decir esto una leve sonrisa se formó en la cara del unicornio gris_ Pero después de todo tus visitas siempre lo molestan_

_Supongo que tienes razón_ Acepto Starswirl y luego él y el consejero rieron

Vala estaba asombrada, su maestro siempre había estado en contra del cruel gobierno del rey Jade Flash pero parecía llevarse excelente con su consejero más cercano y lo más asombroso era que ella también encontraba muy agradable a aquel unicornio

_Jamás entenderé como puedes apoyar a ese tirano_ Reprocho Vala

_Alguien tiene que intentar tratar con el loco que dirige el manicomio, no crees_ Dijo irónico Writter

_Ten cuidado amigo, el que con lobos se junta a aullar aprende_ Dijo divertido Starswirl

_Quien sabe, quizás ya me he vuelto loco también_ Contesto divertido Writter_ En todo caso supongo que tendrás algo importante que tratar con su real fastidio así que te dejo para que vayas con él, supongo que sabes cómo llegar_ Dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha a fuera del castillo

_Si gracias_ Dijo Alegre Starswirl_ Es urgente que hable con él, no sabe lo que le espera_ Dijo el barbado mientras junto a Vala continuaban su camino en dirección contraria al unicornio gris

Mientras Perfect Writter caminaba alejándose de ambos magos una maniática sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras sus escleras (parte blanca de los ojos) tomaban una tonalidad amarilla y sus pupilas antes azul pálido tomaban un fuerte color rojo

_No Starswirl, ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que les espera_ Dijo para sí mismo el unicornio mientras comenzaba a reír de manera desquiciada siguiendo su camino

 **Y con esto cerramos el segundo capítulo de esta historia, Wow siempre trato de hacer capítulos cortos y término extendiéndome mucho, pero bueno que se le hará, este capítulo me gustó mucho y espero que disfrutaran leerlo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo**

 **Como siempre se aprecia todo Review, Follow y Favorito y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo**


	3. Chispas de batalla

**Muy bien por donde empiezo, supongo que diciendo Hola, después creo que debo disculparme podría dar mil razones por las que n había seguido esta historia y solo serían mil excusas, la verdad estaba atrasado con esta historia por que recibe mucha menos atención que mi otro FIC**

 **Pero eso es una falta de respeto para las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia, comentar e incluso mandar mensajes preguntando cuando la seguiré (muchas gracias por todo eso estoy muy agradecido), por eso además de mis disculpas y de un sincero deseo de que tengan un gran año, les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 3 Chispas de batalla**

_Castillo Canterlot- Sala del trono_

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron con la magia del barbado mientras el pony de color gris en su traje de constelaciones pasaba haciendo sonar los cascabeles de su sombrero, su barba se había acortado levemente, pues se sentía un poco más joven al ir a retar al joven rey, lo acompañaba de cerca Vala mantenía sus brillantes ojos violeta fijos en el trono y en su portador, el cual como era de esperarse se hallaba bien acomodado y atendido por un grupo de yeguas, Starswirl sabía que la joven hechicera había aprendido con los años a odiar profundamente al rey

El rey que veía entrar a la pareja de ponis puso una mueca de fastidio y desdén en su rostro, pero esto no impidió que tras unos segundos les diera a ambos una amable sonrisa

_Miren quien aparece, el gran hechicero Starswirl el barbado_ Dijo el rey en tono burlón mientras mantenía la mirada fija en sus invitados_ Que te trae aquí a ti y a tu hermosa compañera_ Culmino el rey centrando levemente su atención en Vala

_Buenas noches majestad_ Dijo el mago con una reverencia_ Solo veníamos a una charla amistosa_ Continuo el mago como una sonrisa

_Sí que eres hipócrita, no Starswirl, siempre hablando de seguir las reglas pero no pudiste tomarte la molestia de pedir una audiencia conmigo como todo el mundo debe hacerlo_ Dijo molesto el monarca

_Siendo realista majestad, dudo que si hubiera pedido la audiencia usted me la hubiera otorgado_ Respondió tranquilo Starswirl

Ante esto Jade rio divertido_ Supongo que tienes razón anciano, entonces dejémonos de formalismos y dime que te trae a mi castillo_

_Como dije antes, quiero una charla amistosa_ Contesto desafiante Starswirl_ Siendo más específico quiero hablar sobre los levantamientos que se dan últimamente por todo el reino_

_Que divertida coincidencia, acabo de enviar a Perfect Writter a enviar mis órdenes al ejército para manejar esa misma situación_ Dijo divertido el rey

_Si son ordenes tuyas, dudo que sean una buena forma de manejar cualquier situación_ Dijo molesta Vala

_Oh vamos, no eres algo injusta conmigo Vala, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero es algo cruel que me juzgues sin al menos ver lo que intento hacer_ Dijo el rey fingiendo ofendido

_Me imagino fácilmente que es lo que haría alguien como tu_ Dijo Vala sin disminuir la agresión

El rey soltó una sonora carcajada desde su trono, cosa que asombro a las 3 yeguas que lo rodeaban abanicándolo, dándole uvas y tocando música para el monarca al igual que a los 2 magos que se hallaban frente a el

_Supongo que la idea de su majestad es convertir algún pueblo que se levante en un ejemplo para los demás_ Dijo Starswirl buscando mantener el tono formal

_Muy astuto mi buen mago, esa es justo mi idea_ Respondió el rey con una sonrisa

Starswirl soltó un suspiro decepcionado_ No esperaba menos de ti, Jade, pero esto se tiene que terminar, estas revueltas van a terminar por destruir el reino_

Ante la respuesta del mago el rey sonrió divertido_ Bueno, es normal que se tenga que destruir antes de crear, así que si debo destruir algunos pueblos pequeños para poder crear mi reino perfecto, bien valdrá la pena_

Starswirl le dedico una dura mirada de odio al rey, el mago estaba finalmente perdiendo la paciencia con el arrogante soberano y comenzaba a tomar un aire más agresivo

_Le sugiero tener cuidado con esa actitud majestad, algunos podrían confundirlo con un tirano y no creo necesario recordarle que los tiranos siempre han sufrido terribles destinos a lo largo de la historia_ Dijo el viejo unicornio en tono serio

El rey pareció reflexionar por un momento la frase del mago antes de sonreír y responder_ Supongo que desde cierto punto de vista no hay duda de que soy un tirano_ Dijo el rey sin inmutarse_ Pero dime Starswirl, no eres tú en parte responsable de este tirano_

_Como puede alguien aparte de ti mismo, ser responsable de tus acciones_ Refuto Vala molesta

_Oh es muy simple_ Dijo el rey con sonrisa divertida_ Como bien sabes cuando apenas estaba subiendo al trono, me dieron una serie de maestros para que me guiaran por el buen camino, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que se y de ellos aprendí todo lo que soy, sin duda a ellos deben agradecerle en parte el rey que tienen ahora_ Tras decir esto y sin disminuir su sonrisa el joven rey miro a Starswirl con desdén_ Y adivina que pony se rehusó a formar parte de ese consejo_

Vala miro sorprendida a su maestro el cual parecía esquivar su mirada observando el techo o el piso con un aire nervioso a su alrededor

_Maestro_ Dijo confundida la unicornio

_Bingo_ Respondió el rey en tono irónico_ El gran mago, el gran defensor, Starswirl el barbado prefirió no inmiscuirse en la crianza del próximo rey de Equestria, pero se siente con todo el derecho de venir a criticarlo_ Tras decir esto el unicornio color verde tomo una pose dramática desde su trono_ Quizás si hubiera tenido un buen guía, un buen maestro ahora sería un gobernante noble y justo como todos desean_ Al concluir la frase el rey comenzó a reír divertido

_Oh vamos, dudo mucho que su majestad hubiera querido una reliquia de antaño como yo en su consejo_ Dijo Starswirl ahora en tono relajado buscando dar ligereza a las duras palabras del monarca aunque en su interior el unicornio si se culpaba severamente por la creación del malvado rey

_Quizás, quizás, ahora que lo recuerdo, que fue lo que dijiste cuando declinaste la oferta_ Dijo el rey pensativo_ Esta ya no es mi época y este ya no es mi reino, por lo que no es mi deber, ni mi derecho intervenir_

_Si, fue algo más o menos así_ Dijo el mago apenado y molesto

_Y ahora si sientes que es tu derecho intervenir_ Cuestiono el rey mirando el techo y quitándole importancia a sus visitas

Vala vio con asombro como Starswirl parecía considerar con cuidado las palabras del rey, para Vala que el mago hubiera actuado o no en el pasado ahora carecía de importancia, lo único que de verdad importaba era el hecho de que ahora el rey era un tirano y que su reinado ya no debía seguir

_Quizás no sea el derecho de mi maestro, pero si es el mío_ Dijo Vala molesta_ Y con ese derecho te digo, Jade Flash que no mereces ser llamado rey, ni siquiera mereces ser llamado unicornio, por lo que a mí respecta solo eres una escoria_ Termino en tono furioso

El rey se mostró molesto por unos segundos pero su voz no perdió su tono tranquilo cuando respondió_ Que crueles palabras me dedicas mi querida Vala, con esa actitud tan altanera casi haces que pase por alto tu enorme belleza y considere ejecutarte_ Esto último lo dijo en tono maliciosos_ Pero no, creo que con unos cuantos días en un calabozo podrías mejorar tu actitud_

Esta vez fue Starswirl quien dio un paso al frente con la mirada decidida, no permitirá que el malcriado rey amenazara a Vala_ Te sugiero reconsiderarlo Jade, tal vez si fue un error el no haber intervenido en el pasado, pero no me hagas considerar tomar una actitud agresiva en el presente, créeme no te gustaría conocerme en un mal día_

Jade ya no rio, sabía que el mago hablaba en serio pero aun así mantuvo la calma_ Que aterrador eres barbado, pero no creas que estoy indefenso, si bien tu no me enseñaste si me tome mi tiempo para estudiar la magia, con bastante profundidad_ Dijo tranquilo Jade

_Supongo que debes ser un mago de proporciones enormes si crees poder ganarnos a Vala y a mi_ Dijo Starswirl a un molesto

_Claro que no creo poder vencerte Starswirl_ Dijo el rey con calma_ Pero claro, este es mi palacio y en el jamás estoy solo, nunca_

Starswirl en ese momento se dio cuenta que detrás de cada columna que sujetaba el techo del salón del trono un pony lo observaba con ojos afilado, ojos de asesino, todos usaban la misma armadura negra, con un casco del mismo tono y llevaban en su pecho una insignia color plata brillante con un zafiro en el medio que los identificaba con el rango de diamante en el ejército

Starswirl pudo detallar 3 pegasos 2 unicornios y 1 pony de tierra y se sentía asombrado al darse cuenta que no había logrado percibir la presencia de ninguno de ellos hasta ese momento, cosa extraña pues el mago siempre había sido particularmente bueno para sentir a los seres a su alrededor. Cuando Starswirl llevo su mirada a Vala pudo ver que ella también veía con asombro a los ponis que los observaban desde las sombras lo que significaba que ella también acababa de ser consciente de su presencia

_Te gustan_ Pregunto contento el rey_ Son mi guardia personal, los llamo las 6 sombras de la corona, un nombre apropiado, sigilosos como la noche y letales como una buena espada, me cuidan las 24 horas, son lo mejor de lo mejor entre los soldados, tu sabes por si a algún pony se le ocurriera alguna estupidez_ Termino el rey con una mirada decidida

Starswirl se tomó un momento para analizar la situación, los pegasos parecían rápidos, los unicornios hábiles y el pony de tierra poderoso, sin olvidar que aunque el rey los había presentado como su guardia y como una amenaza, el monarca no había retrocedido ni un paso frente al mago demostrando que él también estaba más que dispuesto a dar batalla

Starswirl ignoraba la magnitud del poder del joven rey, pero tenía claro que si su guardia personal ostentaban el título de diamante era por una razón, debían tener un nivel tanto físico como mental excepcional lo que hacía dudar al mago de que tan favorable sería un enfrentamiento, si bien el barbado no dudaba que podía lidiar con la situación, temía por los daños que Vala pudiese sufrir durante la pelea, pues si bien el viejo unicornio se sentía capaz de afrontar el riesgo, no se sentía capaz de proteger a Vala mientras luchaban y el mago no estaba dispuesto a asistir al entierro de otra estudiante, nunca mas

Por su lado el rey Jade Flash no quería hacer su movimiento, conseguir a ponis de tan alta calidad como para que se convirtieran en su sombra había sido difícil y no quería perder a ninguno de ellos en una tonta pelea contra el barbado, además creía que no valía la pena pues aunque el rey no tenía certeza de ello si había escuchado varios rumores sobre la inmortalidad del mago y su capacidad de ser indestructible y si ese era el caso pelear con él era un pérdida de tiempo, sin duda el rey quería evitar la confrontación directa

El salón del trono entro en un silencio total, nadie movía un musculo los ojos de cada uno de los ponis recorrían con cuidado la habitación, analizando su entorno, las únicas que no presentaban esta mirada eran las 3 yeguas acompañantes del rey las cuales se limitaban a mantener un rostro aterrado mientras esperaban a que estallase el combate

Finalmente el salón del trono se llenó con la risa del burlón rey Jade Flash que parecía haber decidido dejar de tomarse enserio aquella situación

_Creo que esta broma se nos ha ido de las manos, no crees barbado_ Dijo divertido el rey

_Supongo que si su majestad_ Atino a decir Starswirl aliviado de ver que los ponis de armadura negra parecían también relajarse y dejar su postura agresiva

El rey miro una última vez a ambos magos antes de pronunciarse_ Muy bien, es más que obvio que no llegaremos a un acuerdo, lárguense los 2 de mi castillo, antes de que decida que es un error dejarlos ir_ Dijo el rey en tono firme

_Supongo que tiene razón majestad_ Dijo Starswirl dando la espalda al rey_ Espero volver a vernos pronto_ Dijo el unicornio que con su magia abría las puertas y era seguido por Vala hacia el pasillo del castillo_ Con suerte, en ese momento aun estará en posición de actuar con cordura por el bien de su pueblo y el suyo_

_Con suerte, cuando volvamos a vernos, tu aun tendrás una cabeza con la que sujetar ese ridículo sombrero tuyo_ Dijo el rey sin interés para luego ver como los magos cruzaban el umbral de la puerta y esta se cerraba suavemente

Tras la salida de los magos el rey levito con su magia una pluma con tinta en su punta y un trozo de pergamino escribió rápidamente en él, lo doblo y lo dejo caer en los cascos de la pegaso que se dedicaba a darle uvas

_Llévale esto a Perfect Writter, lo más rápido que puedas_ Dijo el rey en tono serio, tras unos segundos puso una sonrisa frívola_ Y llama también a Tender Melody, si lo haces rápido puedes irte a descansar, si demoras mandare llamar por ti para darte el merecido castigo_

El rey no tuvo que repetirlo la pegaso al escuchar sus últimas palabras voló a toda velocidad hacia la puerta con el pergamino en sus cascos la abrió lo mejor que pudo y continuo su rápido vuelo a cumplir su misión

_Almacén en el centro del pueblo hoja de otoño- esa noche_

Casi todo el pueblo se hallaba dentro del enorme almacén que en el pasado se usaba para guardar las reservas de comida antes del invierno, pero claro en la actualidad había comida apenas para alimentar a los habitantes, así que no había nada que almacenar en el almacén, era el lugar perfecto para aquella reunión clandestina donde solo la luz de las velas iluminaba levemente el sombrío lugar

Lemon Breeze se hallaba en el fondo del lugar frente a una enorme población de ponis en su mayoría ponis de tierra con tan solo un puñado de pegasos y unos pocos unicornios, pero aun así todos se mantenían atentos a las palabras del representante del pueblo, escuchaban atentos el discurso lleno de emoción que aquel pony estaba dando

_Debemos detener este abuso, debemos levantarnos y luchar o morir a sus pies_ Término enérgico el representante del pueblo

_Debes estar bromeando Lemon Breeze_ Dijo un pony de entre la multitud_ La traición se paga cara en el reino y si el rey se entera de que un pueblo pequeño como el nuestro se levanta, solo estaremos caminando hacia nuestra muerte_

_Y si no hacemos algo ellos nos empujaran al mismo destino_ Dijo molesto Lemon_ Hoy una pegaso dejo tan mal a Solar Rain que no pudo venir a la reunión, solo porque el trato de discutir con ella, cuanto falta para que uno de ellos mate a uno de nosotros con una excusa así_

_Somos muy pocos_ Dijo la voz de una yegua_ El ejército nos aniquilara sin problema_

_No necesariamente_ Dijo Lemon_ Hace un par de días recibí esto, pero no estaba seguro de si debía tomarlo en cuenta ahora sé que fue estúpido no hacerlo en ese mismo momento_ Dijo el pony de tierra mientras sacaba de una alforja un pergamino

_Que es eso_ Cuestiono uno de tantos en la multitud

_Una carta, de un sargento en el ejército llamado Brave Thunder _ Comenzó a explicar Lemon_ Según dice aquí, todos los representantes de pueblo han recibido una de estas, en ella informa del descontento del ejercito con los actos del rey, menciona que hay muchos ponis que desean levantarse contra la corona y dice que todo el que esté dispuesto a pelear será apoyado_

_Es una trampa_ Dijo un pony en las últimas filas de la enorme audiencia_ Una estrategia para encontrar a posibles revolucionarios y apresarlos_

_Lo dudo_ Dijo Lemon pensativo_ Aun si el mensaje fuera falso bastaría con esto para conseguir que estallen revueltas, no creo que el ejército desee algo así entre sus cascos, además según este sargento, podría conseguir que los soldados levanten el campo de fuerza, si lo hicieran podríamos reunir ponis de todos los pueblos cercanos para luchar con nosotros, bastaría con mandar una carta de respuesta al sargento_

_Y el que haría con esa respuesta_ Volvió a cuestionar el pony del fondo

_Prepararse_ Dijo con emoción Lemon_ Asegurarse que los soldados levanten el campo de fuerza el día adecuado, notificar a los otros pueblos de nuestro levantamiento, quizás incluso conseguirnos algo de equipamiento para la lucha_

_Quizás, estas apostando todo a un quizás, de un sujeto que no conoces y al que jamás has visto, esto es demente_ Dijo un viejo pony de entre el publico

_No puedo explicarlo, solo tengo la corazonada de que todo saldrá bien_ Dijo Lemon con la mirada iluminada de esperanza_ Pero yo no soy el pueblo y no pienso llevarlos solo por mi corazonada, es por eso que los he reunido hoy aquí, hoy tomaremos la decisión de si seguir obedientes o revelarnos y la decisión será tomada por cada uno de nosotros, cada poni tiene voz y voto aquí, por eso quiero escuchar lo que piensan_

El almacén quedo en absoluto silencio, ningún poni hablo ni a favor ni en contra de la rebelión, nadie realizo ningún sonido hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando a entrar a un pony de tierra que la mayoría conocía pero con quien jamás habían hablado, con una venda en la cabeza y una notoria dificultad en su caminar ahí se hallaba Solar Rain

_Veo que me estaba perdiendo de algo importante_ Dijo con una sonrisa y en tono irónico Solar

_ Solar_ Dijo con alegría Lemon que se alegra de ver al pony en buen estado_ Supongo que sí, lo hacías_

_Lemon quiere que vayamos a la guerra_ Dijo un poni del montón_ Y quiere que decidamos si es una buena idea, tu que dices_

Lemon se quedó petrificado, hubiera deseado que la explicación no hubiera sido tan seca y si fuera posible el pony deseaba que quien fuera a contestar no fuera Solar Rain, pues aunque le hacía feliz ver al viejo pony de pie eso no quitaba el hecho de que Solar había sido siempre un pacifista que prefería seguir las reglas impuestas por la corona y además acababan de golpearlo fuertemente por un intento de insurrección, si él hablaba era muy probable que su respuesta fuera negativa y al ser la primera respuesta repercutiría mucho en el pensamiento colectivo

Fue debido a estos pensamientos que la respuesta de Solar asombro a Lemon más de lo que asombro a la mayoría de los presentes

_Bueno supongo que sería agradable poder patear en lugar de ser al que patean, verdad_ Dijo en tono tranquilo el pony de tierra como si no significara gran cosa

Para asombro de Lemon esas simples palabras encendieron a un millón de comentarios, todos diciendo que debían luchar, que debían pelear contra los soldados que era hora de que el rey dejara el trono, un mar de comentarios que fácilmente ahogaban cualquier negativa por luchar, como si de una chispa se tratase Solar Rain le dio vida al fuego de la rebelión

Lemon sonrió, ya estaba decidido, la rebelión comenzaba ese día

_Muy bien entonces hay que prepararnos_ Dijo con entusiasmo el representante del pueblo_ Solo tenemos 5 días antes de que vengan los recolectores y debemos tener todo listo para ese momento, enviare mi respuesta al sargento de inmediato_

El aviso fue recibido con gritos de emoción por parte de todos los presentes, Lemon sonrió y no noto la sonrisa divertida de Solar Rain que se había rápidamente mezclado entre la multitud, solo observando, solo divirtiéndose, disfrutando de su nuevo panorama

_Salón del trono- tiempo después_

Perfect Writter entraba en el salón del trono, llevaba una alforja atestada de pergaminos y observaba con mirada fría a la hermosa unicornio color azul oscuro de melena rojo fuego, que adornada en un vestido de tela transparente color rosado ejecutaba un hermoso baile para entretener al rey, que la veía con interés y deseo en su mirada

_Querías verme_ Dijo Perfect Writter en tono serio_ Oh solo querías que observara el espectáculo_

El rey desvió su mirada de la bailarina y la dirigió al unicornio_ Quería verte pero como demoraste tanto busque algo con que entretenerme_ Dijo el rey mientras devolvía su mirada a la pony que danzaba_ Estaba a punto de mandar castigar a esa ridícula yegua que debía contactarte, sí que demoro demasiado_

_Vamos no culpes a esa pobre muchacha_ Dijo el unicornio gris mientras caminaba hacia el trono deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la hermosa pony danzante que no se detuvo ni un segundo_ Después de todo el que se demoró fui yo, tenía que terminar de atender unos asuntos y recolectar la información que querías_

El rey levanto un casco dejando en silencio al consejero hasta que este se dio cuenta que la bailarina se había detenido, tras un momento hablo dirigiéndose a la joven_ Retírate por ahora, ha sido todo un espectáculo, pero debo hablar con este aburrido, te espero en mis aposentos en 1 hora para darte tu justa recompensa_

_Como desee majestad_ Dijo la poni en una reverencia, con notorio desagrado en su voz que no paso por alto para Perfect Writter pero si para el rey o si este lo noto pareció no importarle

Cuando la hermosa yegua se retiró con la cabeza gacha el rey devolvió su atención a su consejero, le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa cruel

_Entonces sugieres que debe ser a ti a quien castigue_ Dijo con cinismo el monarca

_A mí me da igual, pero no soy muy fuerte así que si me azotan no prometo sobrevivir y entonces tendrás que buscarte otro consejero que sepa manejar ese desastre que es el papeleo del castillo, eso claro mientras no quieras que este palacio se derrumbe_ Contesto serio el unicornio gris

El rey pareció contento con la respuesta_ A veces no se quien crees que es más importante tu o yo, recuerda Perfect Writter yo soy el rey y tú el consejero, no hagas que tenga que recordártelo_

_Lo tendré en mente_ Dijo el concejero sin interés, tras esto usando su magia levito uno de los pergaminos que llevaba y lo abrió_ Como lo pediste investigue los poblados que están en posibilidad de levantarse promedian entre unos 100 a 120 pobladores cada uno eso quiere decir que si descartas potros y ancianos tendrás alrededor de 80 ponis en cada pueblo_

_Siendo ese el caso cuanto escuadrones del ejército se necesitarían para acabarlos_ Cuestiono el rey

_Calculo que d escuadrones, si quieres tener una victoria total, eso claro si los pueblos no se alían entre si_ Contesto el consejero

_Eso es imposible_ Dijo el rey con seguridad_ Para eso tendrían que salir de los campos de fuerza que rodean a los pueblos y nadie puede hacer eso sin una orden directa mía_

_Supongo que en eso tienes razón_ Acepto Perfect Writter_ Entones les enviare al ejército una orden para que doblen los escuadrones dado que solo están enviando entr por revuelta_

_No, no deja que lo hagan así, solo por un tiempo más_ Dijo el rey con una sonrisa

_Bromeas, tú mismo me escribiste que lo más probable era que estallara en un futuro cercano una revuelta_ Dijo con sorpresa Perfect Writter mostrando el pergamino que el rey había escrito momentos antes_ Y además aseguras que el mago barbado estará involucrado en ella y aun así no quieres aumentar la cantidad de soldados, acaso quieres que los aplasten_

_Es tal como dices, quiero que los aplasten_ Respondió el rey

_Puedo preguntar porque_ Cuestiono el unicornio gris

_Es fácil mi buen amigo_ Dijo con tranquilidad el unicornio verde_ Si el ejército destruye en un solo golpe cada revuelta, entonces el pueblo le temerá al ejército, pero si el ejército es apaleado y luego el rey con su furia acaba con los rebeldes el miedo del pueblo recaerá donde debe ser, en mi así me asegurare de que estos ridículos campesinos sepan quién es su dueño_

_Y estas dispuesto a perder quien sabe cuántos soldados solo por eso_ Dijo con tranquilidad el consejero, como si hablaran de cualquier cosa

_No veo por qué no, es una estrategia que me da un seguro de que nadie tratara de sacarme de mi trono, unos pocos soldados son un precio justo a pagar_ Contesto sonriente el rey

_Muy bien, entonces les diré en la central pegaso que mantengan todo según los planes_ Dijo con tono frio el consejero_ Aun deseas mandar la mitad de la fuerza militar del castillo hacia la central_ Cuestiono con curiosidad

_No, quiero que la mandes casi toda_ Dijo con tranquilidad el rey_ Deja soldados suficientes para que cubran los puestos de vigilancia y un par de escuadrones de apoyo y obviamente a mis guardias personales, todos los demás los quiero acabando con esos rebeldes_

_No, es enserio o si_ Dijo preocupado el unicornio gris_ Estas dejando el castillo casi sin protección_

_Para eso te pedí el otro encargo, espero lo hallas hecho_ Dijo el rey con confianza

_Si, pero fue muy difícil encontrar un candidato que cumpliera tan particulares cualidades_ Dijo Perfect mientras levitaba otro pergamino y lo enviaba a los cascos del rey_ Querías un soldado con talento en el liderazgo, buena inteligencia estratégica, gran manejo de las situaciones pero sin iniciativa o grandes ambiciones, solo encontré 2 posibles candidatos_

El rey leyó con atención la lista antes de mostrar un gesto de sorpresa_ Brave Thunder "el vago", eso es enserio_ Cuestiono el rey

_Así lo registraron sus superiores, al parecer es un soldado muy dotado que no ha dejado la posición de sargento, únicamente por que tiene mucha tendencia a tomar siestas en horas de trabajo, gran desinterés por todo y una pasión poco profesional por los dulces_ Explico el unicornio gris

_Es perfecto_ Dijo contento el rey_ Mándalo llamar quiero que él sea el jefe de la guardia del castillo durante estos tiempos difíciles_

_Quiere un soldado al que apodan el vago, como su jefe de guardia, extraño de su parte majestad_ Dijo Writter tratando de mantener el formalismo

_Es la mejor opción, un líder capaz pero que nadie seguiría es justo lo que necesito con él en el castillo sé que no debo preocuparme por que algún idiota intente atacar mientras mi ejercito esta reducido y el tampoco tratara de destronarme por que como bien dices es un vago_

_Y que haremos con respecto a Starswirl_ Cuestiono finalmente Perfect Writter

_Por ahora nada, esperaremos a que el mago tome parte en la rebelión, eso me dará una buena excusa para apresarlo usando el poder completo de mi ejército, después pensare que hacer con él_ Dijo el rey con tranquilidad, después de todo tenía la gran ilusión de que el barbado le revelase el secreto de la inmortalidad y para eso necesitaba capturarlo

_Muy bien, si no tenemos nada más que discutir me retiro, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer_

_Como gustes, tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer en mi habitación_ Dijo el rey con una sonrisa sabiendo que esa sería una noche divertida

_Castillo Canterlot- Calabozo_

Vala levitaba una antorcha con su aura color violeta, seguía de cerca a su maestro Starswirl que caminaba en silencio por los pasillos, hacía mucho habían dejado atrás cualquier guarida o prisionero, se hallaban completamente solos en los horribles calabozos

_Maestro que hacemos aquí_ Dijo Vala sin poder contener más su curiosidad

_Necesito un lugar sin testigos para lo que voy a hacer_ Se limitó a decir el barbado

Caminaron otro poco pero Vala estaba en su límite, odiaba cuando Starswirl no le decía nada de lo que estaba planeando

_Se acabó maestro_ Dijo molesta Vala_ No daré otro paso hasta que me diga que hacemos aquí y a donde vamos_ Dijo en tono irritado la hechicera

_No importa, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos_ Dijo Starswirl volteando a ver a su aprendiz

El mago se acercó rápidamente a Vala antes de que esta pudiese decir o hacer algo, tras esto toco por un momento su cuerno con el de Vala y un enorme destello ilumino el lugar por un par de segundos para luego extinguirse

Cuando Vala abrió los ojos nuevamente se vio sorprendida, su pelaje y melena habían cambiado, su pelaje color café se había transformado en un dorado opaco su melena color rojo escarlata ahora era de un tono azul cielo, su cuerno había desaparecido y sus ropas se habían transformado en una armadura de bronce, no quedaba ningún rastro de Vala la encantadora en la yegua soldado que se hallaba frente a Starswirl

_Muy bien creo que quedo bastante bien_ Dijo el mago inspeccionando con la mirada a Vala

_Maestro que significa esto_ Dijo molesta Vala

_Veras Vala, debo pedirte un favor un favor de extrema importancia y no te va a gustar_ Continuo el mago

_Y cuál es ese favor_ Dijo Vala intrigada

_Debo viajar al este, hay muchos rumores de revueltas en esa zona y como me alejare de Canterlot, debo pedirte que te quedes en el castillo como un soldado más y protejas a Jade Flash_ Explico el barbado

Vala se sorprendió pero la sorpresa duro poco antes de que le dedicara una mirada de furia a su maestro_ Debe estar bromeando, quiere que me quede aquí a defender al peor tirano que ha conocido Equestria en su historia, por qué razón debería si quiera considerar hacer algo tan ridículo_

_Mira Vala, sé que suena mal_ Se explicó el barbado_ Pero si conozco a Jade Flash, seguramente enviara a cuanto soldado tenga a detener las revueltas en el este y si ese es el caso, el castillo y su dueño quedaran desprotegidos para un ataque_

_Por mi bien_ Dijo Vala aun molesta_ Si alguien ataca este castillo y hace rodar la cabeza de ese idiota, no es mi problema_

_¡Vala, estoy seguro de que Clover te enseño mejor que esto!_ Dijo el mago en tono severo para luego relajarse_ Si Jade Flash es destronado por un líder peor que el, alguien más violento o agresivo, la revolución no servirá de nada, los pueblos estarán felices con la ciada de viejo tirano y no notaran al nuevo monstruo hasta que sea muy tarde, eso no es una solución, debemos asegurarnos de mantener a Jade en la corona hasta que hallemos un reemplazo adecuado_ Tras decir esto Starswirl le dedico una mirada de verdadera preocupación a Vala_ Por favor Vala, sé que Jade es un monstruo pero necesito que me ayudes, solo por ahora, por favor_

Vala se tomó un momento para reflexionar, realmente odiaba al actual rey pero Starswirl tenía razón de nada serviría una revolución que pusiera un peor tirano a cargo, por malo que pareciera debía cuidar del rey hasta que Starswirl le dijera que había encontrado a un verdadero líder y después y solo después se aseguraría de que el maligno monarca tuviera la muerte que se merecía

_ Muy bien maestro, hare lo que me pides_ Dijo Vala con resignación

_Te lo agradezco profundamente Vala_ Dijo Starswirl aliviado, aunque realmente en su interior crecía el miedo, miedo a el enorme odio que Vala demostraba por el rey, miedo de que este odio comenzara a consumir a la joven hechicera y miedo al extraño presentimiento de que algo iba realmente mal, algo que el aun no podía detectar estaba sucediendo

_En ese caso es mejor que vaya con los demás soldados_ Dijo Vala dándole la espalda su maestro

_Espera Vala_ Dijo Starswirl haciendo que su alumna volteara para luego volver a tocar sus cuernos y generando esta vez solo un pequeño destello no mayor al de una pequeña hoguera solo por unos segundos

Vala se sorprendió por el nuevo contacto y se sorprendió mas cuando en su mente aparecieron varios nombres y rostros de soldados que ella no conocía y además un nombre resonaba fuertemente en su mente

_Sweet Dream_ Dijo Vala repitiendo el nombre que se negaba a salir de su cabeza

_ Si, ese será tu nombre, mientras estés aquí, además deje en tu mente una lista de soldados que están dispuestos a ayudar en la caída del rey, no sé cuántos de ellos queden cuando el rey envié sus fuerzas al este, pero trata de ponerte en contacto con ellos, te facilitaran el infiltrarte_ Explico el barbado

_Perfect Writter no está en la lista_ Dijo Vala con sorpresa

_No me mal entiendas_ Dijo Starswirl_ Me agrada ese unicornio pero ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de para quien es su lealtad, es mejor que no confíes en el al menos no por ahora_

_Muy bien maestro, entonces es el adiós_ Dijo Vala en su disfraz de soldado dando la espalda a Starswirl

_Solo es un hasta luego, mi querida niña_ Dijo Starswirl teletransportandose fuera del castillo

Vala comenzó su regreso al castillo en silencio y pensativa, temía mucho por el futuro del reino que su maestra Clover le había dejado, quería hacer solo lo mejor para este, pero realmente que era lo mejor

_Castillo Canterlot- Cuarto de Perfect Writter_

El unicornio gris con gafas entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta con su magia, se quitó la alforja en la que llevaba varios pergaminos y se recostó en un asiento que tenía cera a una mesa junto a una cama, la habitación del consejero era un desastre llena de pergaminos y libros hasta donde llegara la vista y sin un solo sector ordenado en todo el lugar

Usando su magia el unicornio atrajo hacia él una jarra con agua y un vaso pero cuando comenzó a servirse el agua rápidamente se transformó en leche con chocolate, cosa que no molesto para nada al unicornio que bebió el líquido con agrado

_Así que debo llamar a Brave Thunder_ Dijo reflexivo el unicornio_ Supongo que si lo contacto ahora deberá llegar para la mañana de mañana_

El unicornio gris comenzó a reír, primero una risa moderada, luego esta poco a poco fue creciendo a una carcajada y finalmente se convirtió en la risa de todo un maniaco, una risa que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado

_Supongo que las piezas están terminando de colocarse_ Dijo el unicornio cuyos ojos habían vuelto a ser rojos en una esclera amarilla

_5 días más tarde-pueblo hoja de otoño_

Lemon Breeze se hallaba solo, a mitad del pueblo al lado de una carreta que contenía el pedido de los recaudadores, cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara del pony habría notado lo nervioso que realmente estaba, en especial cuando vio los cielos agitarse mientras un escuadrón de pegasos volaba a toda velocidad en dirección al campo de fuerza que rodeaba al pueblo

_Muy bien, es hora de comenzar_ Dijo para sí mismo Lemon Breeze

Mientras los pegasos se acercaban y el pony de tierra reunía valor para lo que iba a suceder, a lo lejos desde una colina a las afueras del pueblo un potrillo color gris en un traje con capa de constelaciones que no le quedaba y con un sombrero que fácilmente le taparía la cara de no ser porque era levitado con magia observaba con cuidado los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir, para decidir qué posición tomaría en la batalla que se aproximaba y esperando poder por fin calmar aquella sensación de terror que sentía en su interior, esa sensación de que las cosas no iban bien

 **Y listo lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí por hoy, realmente me dio gusto volver a trabajar en esta historia, me costó volver a coger el hilo pero disfrute mucho escribiéndola, espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado leerla**

 **Como siempre todo Review, Follow y favorito se agradece profundamente, espero tengan un gran año, me disculpo nuevamente por la demora y sin más que decir nos leeremos pronto**


	4. Guerra y Sangre

**Lamento muchísimo la larga espera, disfruten**

 **Guerra y sangre**

El cielo del pueblo hoja de otoño se vio invadido por pegasos pertenecientes al escuadrón enviado por el ejército, los soldados volaron en formación haciendo círculos alrededor del pueblo, tras un momento el campo de fuerza color verde que rodeaba la villa se abrió y los pegasos ingresaron en el pueblo.

El escuadrón se componía de quince pegasos todos llevaban armadura de bronce, pero no parecían inexpertos, se veían fornidos, feroces y muy fuertes Lemon Breeze estaba seguro que cualquiera de ellos podría darle una paliza si se lo proponían, a la cabeza de todos ellos iba la recaudadora Amber Sound, la pegaso llevaba su armadura plateada muy pulida, pero venia sin casco dejando que su cabellera negra se alborotara con el viento, fue la primera en aterrizar y la primera en hablar.

-Representante- Dijo con una sonrisa descarada la pegaso- Un gusto verte, ¿no viene tu amigo contigo hoy?- Pregunto burlona

\- Solar se siente mal- Dijo Lemon en tono apagado- Suele dolerle la cabeza desde su última visita capitana- Continuo el representante sin levantar la vista

A Amber la respuesta le dio gusto, había tenido dolor en su pata un par de días después de golpear a aquel corcel color café de cabello gris, lo mínimo que esperaba es que aquel sujeto no pudiera ni ponerse de pie debido al golpe.

-Oh, pobrecito- Dijo Amber fingiendo preocupación- Quizás solo deba comer un poco mas- mientras decía esto la pegaso se acercó a la carreta, no debía pasar por alto el hecho de que esta estaba cubierta con una manta, parecía que querían ocultar su contenido.

-Dime patea suelos, acaso pusiste alguna sorpresita para mí en la carreta- Soltó sonriente la pegaso

-Solo lo que nos pidió- Continuo Lemon con la cabeza gacha temía que la pegaso notara lo nervioso que estaba

-Ya veo- Dijo Amber con suspicacia- ¡Soldado!- Le grito a un pegaso color rojo con cabello verde- Revisa por mí la carreta-

-A la orden- Dijo el pegaso volando de inmediato hacia la carreta

Mientras el pegaso hacia su chequeo Amber pensó que debería molestar un poco más a ese pony de tierra color azul marino, después de todo el representante parecía realmente sumiso, quizás se había preocupado por nada, pero en todo caso tendrá que sacarle jugo a su viaje.

-Oye patea suelos, notaste que hoy no llevo mi casco- Dijo en tono burlona la pegaso- Pensé que te gustaría un cambio de estilo cuando volviera a visitarte-

-Se ve muy hermosa capitana- Dijo Lemon en tono seco

-Oh pero si ni siquiera me has visto- Dijo Amber fingiéndose ofendida- Vamos representante me arregle para ti, por lo menos mírame a los ojos-

Lemon contesto con silencio, mantuvo la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo no se movió, Amber sin saber porque se comenzó a sentir incomoda con el pony de tierra, pero no entendía la causa, el representante estaba siendo obediente y estaba cooperando, el pueblo se sentía vacío y silencioso, todo debería ir bien.

En ese momento Amber lo noto, el pueblo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso, era medio día en el centro de un pueblo y aun así no podía percibir el sonido de una sola alma a la distancia, algo andaba mal, las cosas no estaban yendo bien, estaban frente a una trampa

-¡Oye!- Dijo molesta la capitana poniendo su casco por debajo de la mandíbula de Lemon y usando su fuerza para que este alzara la vista- ¡Te dije que me mires!- Grito molesta la capitana

Cuando Amber miro la cara de Lemon sus sospechas se confirmaron el pony de tierra tenía la cara rígida todos sus músculos estaban contraídos y sus ojos cafés estaban muy abiertos, pero lo más aterrador es que él sonreía con confianza y rebeldía.

-Te vez tan horrible como siempre te has visto- Dijo Lemon sonriente- Bruja asquerosa-

-Como te atreves- Dijo Amber furiosa pero fue interrumpida por el grito de un pegaso

-¡Capitana, la carreta está vacía!- Dijo confundido el pegaso con la manta entre sus cascos

-¿Qué?- Dijo Amber confundida

-¡Ahora!- Grito Lemon con tanta fuerza que seguramente se oyó hasta el último rincón del pueblo

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo las ventanas de las dos casas más cercanas se abrieron develando a dos unicornios los cuales dispararon rayos desde sus cuernos directo al escuadrón que se hallaba detrás de Amber, todos los pegasos emprendieron vuelo, pero uno fue acertado por un rayo y cayó al piso, Amber miro al pegaso rojo que había revisado la carreta este también estaba en el piso un unicornio había salido de otra ventana y le había acertado un disparo. Al momento siguiente muchas puertas se abrieron y varios ponis surgieron gritando furiosos y se dirigieron Amber que apenas pudo emprender vuelo y alejarse para evitar a la multitud.

Amber observo a la turba y tuvo miedo, se veían furiosos y lo peor estaban armados, no llevaban en sus bocas las clásicas herramientas de campesino que solían verse en otras revueltas, por el contrario Amber observo que los ponis de tierra llevaban en su mayoría los cascos envueltos en herraduras de bronce que les llegaban hasta la articulación, esas eran una herramienta militar que se había inventado específicamente para aprovechar la fuerza monstruosa de los terrestres y recibían el nombre de "noqueadores", los pegasos por otro lado volaban y en sus cascos delanteros portaban enormes martillos de guerra o algunas espadas, tampoco era algo a lo que un pueblo campesino tuviera acceso, Amber no vio más unicornio, si es que había más también debían estar escondidos en las casas preparados para disparar

-¡Escuadrón avisen a los refuerzos, tenemos una revuelta armada!- Grito a todo pulmón Amber

Amber se dio gusto al ver a un segundo grupo de quince ponis pegaso volar desde una nube cercana hacia el campo de fuerza que cubría el pueblo en perfecto orden, pero para mayor frustración de la pegaso cuando estos llegaban a la barrera esta no se abrió dejando por fuera del conflicto los refuerzos que solo podían observar la situación.

-No puede ser- Pensó molesta Amber, acaso el maldito frente picuda encargado del campo de fuerza la estaba jodiendo, no nadie se arriesgaría a algo así con una revuelta entre manos, además si los habitantes tenían armas de milicia solo había una respuesta lógica- Tomaron la base del pueblo- Dijo aterrada Amber

Amber observo como un nuevo grupo de tiros de los unicornios se dirigió hacia ellos, esta vez todos los soldados esquivaron, los campesinos ya habían atado a los dos pegasos que habían quedado en el piso, si se contaba ella misma solo tenían trece soldados capaces de combatir contra todo el pueblo.

Los pensamientos de Amber se interrumpieron por el grito de un pegaso que estaba en el grupo fuera del escudo- ¡Capitana debemos reportar esto y pedir más refuerzos!- Dijo alarmado el muchacho

-¡No!- Grito furiosa Amber, no iba a aceptar que había perdido el control de un pueblo miserable- Escuadrón dos, dedíquense a romper la barrera, no aguantara mucho si golpean con toda su fuerza, nosotros resistiremos hasta entonces; ¡Escuadrón uno nos dedicaremos a esquivar!- Concreto Amber para luego ver satisfecha como los pegasos fuera del campo de fuerza comenzaban a golpear la enorme burbuja verde tratando de romperla, la capitana sabía que con el tiempo grietas aparecerían en esa barrera y después sus refuerzos entrarían para acabar con los rebeldes.

-Traigan a Betty- Dijo Lemon al resto del grupo

-"Debe ser la unicornio con mejor puntería"- pensó tranquila Amber, los pegasos siempre entrenaban esquivando disparos de unicornio, tener una buena tiradora no cambiaría nada, solo habían logrado derribar a sus 2 soldados porque los tomaron por sorpresa, solo debían esperar a que los refuerzos rompieran el campo de fuerza y luego todo iría a mejor.

En ese momento Amber vio como dos ponis de tierra llegaron tirando de un enorme objeto con cuatro ruedas, una catapulta cargada con una piedra gigante apareció para sorpresa de los soldados y otros dos ponis de tierra tiraban de una carrosa llena de enormes piedras, munición para esa arma.

-Esto es grave- Dijo en voz baja Amber podían esquivar tiros pero no esa munición y si esa roca los golpeaba, las heridas serian terribles quizás incluso mortales, sin mencionar el año que causaría la caída, estaban atrapados, tenían que pelear no había otra salida.

-"Alguien nos traiciono"- pensó Amber con frialdad, una cosa eran las armas, pero controlar el campo de fuerza y lograr traer una catapulta, eso era demasiado, además parecía que había demasiados ponis jóvenes en esa revuelta, no podía ser solo el pueblo, debía haber gente del exterior, alguien del ejército, alguien con rango alto los estaba apoyando, Amber tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que contar todo.

-¡Soldados, prepárense para atacar!- Grito la capitana a su escuadrón- Se autoriza la fuerza letal-

Todos los pegasos llevaron uno de sus cascos delanteros a sus alforjas, luego sacaron de estas una herradura de bronce muy similar al "noqueador", que también les cubría media extremidad, pero con solo accionar un mecanismo, de la herradura surgió una afilada cuchilla de al menos sesenta centímetros, era el arma predilecta de los pegasos "La cortadora", pero solo se usaba cuando había autorización de matar a los objetivos, justo como en ese momento.

Lemon observo a los pegasos armándose y decidió de inmediato-¡Fuego!- Grito el pony de tierra y la catapulta disparo y los gritos se encendieron

 **-Afueras del pueblo-**

Starswirl siempre tenía la misma sensación cuando se hallaba frente a una guerra, odiaba las guerras, en ellas se sentía como un anciano, había visto más guerras de las que cualquiera debería ver o que cualquiera pudiera presumir haber vivido, pero con más fuerza se sentía como un niño, impotente ante el sufrimiento y el dolor que esos conflictos causaban, en la guerra había muerte, en la guerra había sangre, había dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas y cicatrices que quizás jamás se curasen, la guerra era algo horrible una amarga compañera que lamentablemente Starswirl conocía demasiado bien.

Los ponis parecían ser adeptos a la guerra, casi tanto como los dragones o los grifos, Starswirl había nacido justo después de una guerra contra los pegasos y durante su vida natural había visto dos conflictos entre unicornios y pegasos, en uno incluso participaron los ponis de tierra dividiéndose entre ambos bandos, tras la fundación de Equestria, tuvo que vivir la guerra de asentamiento contra los dragones y aun después de eso había ayudado a evitar varias guerras civiles, el viejo mago estaba harto de la guerra, no le gustaba herir y no le gustaba ser herido, deseaba un mundo tranquilo, más que cualquier otra cosa, deseaba un mundo donde la guerra solo fuera un recuerdo.

Pero ahí estaba ahora el mago a solo uno metros del campo de fuerza color verde y dentro de este se veía una lucha, no tenía claro que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero acababa de ver el lanzamiento de una enorme piedra que se estrelló con brutalidad contra la barrera de magia, algo que solo lograría un unicornio muy fuerte o una catapulta, algo grave estaba pasando y él debía intervenir.

-"No quiero ver esto"- Pensó con leve temor Starswirl y su apariencia se volvió todavía más infantil, le aterraba lo que le esperaba en el interior del pueblo, no quería ver muerte, no quería ver sangre, todo eso lo aterraba, quizás por eso su imagen era la de un potrillo quizás tendría nueve o diez años máximo, su cuerpo era pequeño, la capa llegaba al piso donde hacía varios dobleces y su sombrero amenazaba con comerse su cabeza, era un niño con ropas de adulto y al mismo tiempo un anciano con piel de niño, era tan patético como ridículo.

Un nuevo temblor saco al unicornio de su catarsis, tenía que hacer algo en ese momento o todo iría a peor- Muy bien comencemos con esto- Dijo Starswirl caminando hacia el campo de fuerza para finalmente colocar un casco sobre el- Quizás tú me puedas servir-

 **-Castillo Canterlot-**

Jade Flash se hallaba en su trono durmiendo, su corona cubría sus ojos y se hallaba solo en la sala del trono, había mandado a sus soldados a escuchar las ordenes que su nuevo jefe de guardia estaba dando y a sus sirvientas a descansar, en ese momento no le apetecía hacer nada.

La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió generando un escándalo que despertó al rey, tras la puerta el pegaso Brave Thunder ahora con una armadura dorada avanzaba hacia su rey con paso firme, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la escalera que llevaba al trono y tras hacerlo inclino la cabeza para luego comenzar a hablar.

-Mi rey- Dijo con voz fuerte el soldado- Ya he terminado de dar las órdenes para los soldados del castillo, todo a según los planes-

El rey no entendía a que planes se refería ese soldado, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, seguramente se refería a algún itinerario o guía que Perfect Writter le hubiera dado, en todo caso lo importante era que el castillo y por supuesto él se encontraban seguros.

-Dime General, estas conforme con tu nuevo puesto- Dijo el rey con una sonrisa, sus ojos amarillos se veían aun somnolientos

-Mucho alteza- Dijo sonriente el pegaso- Debo admitir que me sorprendió enormemente que se me concediera este honor-

-Tú sabes, siempre he tenido buen ojo para los soldados con talento- Agrego el rey divertido le gustaban los soldados como Brave de mente simple y fáciles de manejar, sabía que ese era el tipo de poni el cual le daría su lealtad siempre que Jade se asegurara de complacer sus simples caprichos

-Su majestad es muy sabio- Dijo el general

-Y dime general con cuantas fuerzas contamos- Dijo Jade curioso

-Dentro del castillo se encuentran veinte soldados recorriendo el edificio para asegurarse que no haya ningún intruso y hay otros diez soldados patrullando Canterlot, por lo que en total tenemos disponibles treinta soldados- Dijo rápidamente Brave

-Ya veo- Dijo Jade algo sorprendido, sabía que había ordenado que mandaran la gran mayoría de su fuerza al cuartel militar, pero no esperaba que el castillo hubiera quedado tan vacío, aun así esto no llegaba a preocuparlo, Canterlot estaba lejos del conflicto y el aun tenia a sus sombras para protegerlo y a ese pequeño grupo de soldados.

-¿Hemos recibido información de la milicia?- Pregunto el rey curioso

-No alteza, no han llegado nuevos reportes- Contesto el pegaso

-Muy bien, por favor has llamar a Perfect Writter, quiero hablar un momento con el- Dijo el rey con tranquilidad

Para sorpresa del rey en ese momento el pegaso comenzó a temblar, primero fue un temblor muy sutil pero rápidamente fue tomando fuerza hasta sacudir todo el cuerpo del pegaso, como si un terremoto se sufriera dentro de él, tras un instante un sonido rompió el silencio, una risa reprimida, el pegaso se estaba riendo.

-¿Acaso, dije algo divertido?- Cuestiono curioso el rey que ya había supuesto que un soldado apodado "El vago", seguramente sería excéntrico en su forma de ser

-Oh no mi rey para nada- Dijo Brave tratando de controlar su risa- En seguida iré a llamar a Perfect- Dijo el pegaso tras esto estallo en una carcajada incontrolable

Jade comenzó a molestarse con la actitud del pegaso, quien demonios se creía ese soldado para reír frente a él de ese modo, acaso se burlaba de él, no creía que hubiera alguien así de estúpido en todo el reino pero por si acaso pensaba callarlo.

-¡Guarda silencio!- Grito molesto el rey- ¡Oh me asegurare de que nunca más te rías!-

Para mayor sorpresa de Jade esto solo hiso que el soldado riera con mayor fuerza, una risa que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, era eufórica y muy sonora y al mismo tiempo parecía demasiado descontrolada, era la risa de un demente, de un loco.

-Perdone mi rey- Dijo el soldado calmándose un poco –Porque no discute mi castigo con Perfect Writter-

En ese momento el color abandono el pelaje de Brave Thunder, su armadura desapareció dejando ver como su pelaje naranja se tornaba gris, su cabello perdió su color amarillo se volvió blanco y al mismo tiempo que su barba abandonaba su rostro sobre sus ojos aparecían unos lentes de marco color negro, sus ojos finalmente cambiaron de color tomando una tonalidad azul, en un momento Brave Thunder había desaparecido y Perfect Writter se hallaba frente a su rey.

-Me mandó llamar alteza- Pregunto Perfect que tenía un tono calmado pero una sonrisa enloquecida había tomado el control de su rostro, su apariencia era inquietante

Para Jade Flash la situación era cada vez más incomprensible, no entendía que estaba pasando y esa sensación de ignorancia comenzaba a molestarle.

-¿Es esto acaso una mala broma?- Cuestiono el rey- Nunca has sido muy bromista Perfect Writter-

-Quizás el problema es que nunca entendiste mi sentido del humor- Dijo Perfect Writter sin disminuir su sonrisa

-Y que se supone que sigue ahora- Pregunto curioso el rey

-Creo que me voy a quedar con tu trono- Dijo el unicornio con confianza

Esta vez para sorpresa de Perfect Writter fue el rey quien sonrió, primero una sonrisa suave y luego el joven monarca comenzó a reír, a reír muy divertido, como si acabaran de contarle la broma más graciosa de su vida.

-Así que era eso- Dijo divertido Jade Flash -Sabes, siempre me pregunte cuando seria el día que lo intentarías- Continuo el emocionado rey- Y tengo que decirlo, sí que tienes paciencia, esperaste mucho, incluso llegue a creer que no ibas a hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hiciste-

Perfect Writter se mostró sorprendido al principio pero rápidamente sonrió también- Me alegra que se lo tome con tanta calma majestad-

-Y dime acaso suplantaste a Brave Thunder para alejar a los guardias de aquí- Siguió preguntando curioso el monarca parecía cada vez más divertido con la situación

-Oh no- Negó el unicornio- Le puedo asegurar que acaba de hablar con el único y verdadero Brave Thunder-

Flash estudio el rostro del unicornio por un momento y confirmo que este no le mentía o al menos el creía estar diciendo la verdad- Quizás me equivoque, creo que el estrés simplemente te quito tu cordura- Dijo Flash mirando con detenimiento a Perfect Writter- Solo te enviare a descansar, creo que un calabozo seria el lugar adecuado-

-Cordura, quien necesita algo como eso- Dijo divertido el unicornio gris

Jade comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, quizás esa charla sin sentido haba durado demasiado, el rey hiso un movimiento sutil con su cabeza y los seis ponis que conformaban las sombras del rey dejaron la seguridad de sus escondites para hacer sentir en el salón del trono.

-Eres un estúpido Perfect Writter- Dijo Jade confiado- No importa que hayas hecho a todos los soldados irse, no importa que el castillo no tenga ejército, mientras tenga a mis sombras a mi lado soy intocable y tú lo sabes, estos sujetos te van a matar, antes si quiera de que puedas dar algún ridículo discurso de que soy un tirano y como tu serás mejor rey-

El unicornio gris paso rápidamente los ojos por los seis ponis de armadura negra con un zafiro en el centro, los 3 pegasos estaban en el aire observándolo con detenimiento, los dos unicornios en esquinas opuestas le apuntaban con sus cuernos y el poni de tierra se había colocado justo entre él y el rey era una buna posición de defensa, era poco probable que alguien rodeado de ese modo pudiera salir vivo.

-Muy bien Perfect, unas últimas palabras- Dijo Jade con sonrisa triunfante

-Se me ocurren algunas, pero antes te molestaría que me pusiera más cómodo- Dijo el ayudante del rey aun sonriente

-Como gustes- Dijo también emocionado Jade- Quien soy yo para negar los deseos de un muerto-

Para terror del rey y de todos los presentes, Perfect no se retiró sus ropas, muy por el contrario una cremallera apareció en la espalda del unicornio la cual fue abierta y de la espalda del pony comenzó a surgir una criatura, un monstruo como Jade jamás había visto, tenía el cuerpo largo como una serpiente, la mayoría de este cubierto de pelo color café pero al final el patrón cambiaba por un grupo de escamas color rojo que terminaba en un montón de pelo color blanco, el monstruo se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras una parecía el casco de un pony color café claro que terminaba en una pesuña, la otra era de reptil con escamas verdes y una garra al final, las superiores eran igual de dispares una parecía ser de un león y la otra de un ave rapas, finalmente se llegaba a la cabeza esta era de una cabra, incluso tenía una chiba color blanco y cabello negro como crin, su boca estaba llena de dientes y le sobresalía un colmillo mucho más grande que el resto, finalmente poseía 2 cuernos uno parecía un hasta de venado y otro era de color azul curvo en patrón de espiral imposible de identificar.

La criatura tras salir completamente de su disfraz abandono la piel de Perfect Writter, la cual había quedado tendida en el piso sus ojos ahora estaban vacíos y su rostro tenia arrugas, casi parecía un traje mal doblado.

-Wow, de verdad que te dan calambres horribles cuando pasas tanto timo ahí- Dijo la criatura mientras estiraba su cuerpo y hacia que su cabeza hiciera un giro de 360 grados, finalmente el monstruo miro al rey y este por fin detallo sus ojos de pupila roja con esclera amarrilla uno era más grande que el otro y su mirada era completamente demencial.

-Qué demonios- Dijo Jade que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que su corazón se llenaba de temor- Que rayos eres tú, eres una quimera, donde esta Perfect Writter monstruo-

-Acaso no lo entiendes Jade- Dijo divertida la criatura- ¡Yo soy Perfect Writter- Tras decir esto el monstruo levanto su garra de águila y la paso por su rostro el cual cambio tomando la forma de Perfect Writter- También soy Brave Thunder- Continuo el monstruo repitiendo el movimiento con su garra y tomando su rostro la forma del soldado- Y muchos otros- Dijo finalmente para mostrar diferentes rostros frente al rey

-¿Y quién eres?- Dijo el rey cada vez más preocupado

-Que, quien soy- Dijo el monstruo con sorpresa- Oh vamos Jade, eres un corcel de clase alta con buena educación, estoy seguro que tu nana siempre te conto algunas historias para dormir, no me digas que jamás te hablo de mi-

Mientras hablaba la criatura comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el trono, las sombras que habían quedado un momento paralizadas por la impresión reaccionaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando la orden del rey, mientras la criatura avanzaba Jade Flash noto como el piso del salón cambiaba de colores, el techo dejo de estar hecho de teja y se convirtió en lo que parecía ser chocolate, las ventanas comenzaron a agrietarse y las grietas formaban la cara de aquel monstruo y las columnas se convirtieron en diferentes materiales, pasando a ser de mármol a gelatina, caramelo, madera, incluso en un momento se convirtieron en queso.

Jade en ese momento recordó una vieja historia, de una bestia más allá de los terrenos del reino, un monstruo enloquecido y caótico, una criatura que era tan terrible como un desastre natural, incluso peor, una amenaza que se suponía un mito, algo que simplemente no podía ser real.

-Discord- Dijo Jade sintiendo como su voz se quebraba al decir el nombre

-Todo un gusto majestad- Dijo el señor del caos haciendo un reverencia y luego estallo en una demente carcajada que resonó por todo el salón, haciendo que incluso las sombras sintieran deseos de salir de ahí.

 **-Pueblo hoja de otoño-**

El pueblo era un completo caos, los pegasos luchaban como podían contra la superioridad numérica de los rebeldes, usando sus afiladas armas habían logrado intimidar levemente a los pobladores lo que hacía que fueran más cautelosos al momento de atacar, pero los pegasos también estaban asustados, estaban rodeados, cada vez que alzaban el vuelo para volver a cargar tenían que esquivar los tiros de la catapulta y los disparos de los unicornios y si se quedan en el piso demasiado tiempo se veían rodeados de golpes y gritos, la situación era trágica.

Amber sabía que si los refuerzos no rompían el campo de fuerza rápido ella y su grupo estaban acabados, por ahora no había habido ninguna baja, los pobladores parecían solo querer atraparlos y los pegasos aunque habían recibido autorización de matar estaban apenas haciendo ataques para herir o inmovilizar, eso era algo que la capitana esperaba después de todo los pegasos eran entrenados en muchas cosas pero matar otros ponis no era una de ellas, ellos tampoco querían herir a nadie, solo querían salir vivos de ahí.

-¡No¡- El grito de uno de los soldados resonó por encima de todo el pandemonio y Amber dirigió su vista hacia allí, justo a tiempo para ver como el pony de tierra al que ella había pateado días atrás usando uno noqueador le asestaba un fuerte golpe en la cara el soldado cayo noqueado y muy herido al piso incluso Amber temió que el golpe lo hubiera matado.

El cuerpo de Amber reacciono por instinto, voló a toda velocidad hacia el pony de tierra y mando el casco en el que llevaba la cuchilla hacia atrás con toda la intención de herir de gravedad a aquel rebelde, pero poco antes de llegar otro pony se colocó en frente de la capitana, un pony de tierra mucho más joven color azul oscuro y cabello negro, también llevaba un noqueador en los cascos delanteros, pero Amber estaba furiosa y llevaba mucha velocidad, fue solo un movimiento rápido esquivo el golpe del casco izquierdo del pony de tierra, se colocó frente a él y con toda su fuerza, atravesó con la cuchilla su pecho, lo hiso con tanta fuerza que pudo ver el acero aparecer por la espalda de aquel corcel, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó su último aliento manchando la armadura de Amber con sangre.

-¡Rain Flower!- Se escuchó un grito de horror de entre los pobladores mientras el joven rebelde perdía la vida

Amber estaba paralizada, era su primera vez, los había golpeado, los había herido e incluso maltratado o torturado, pero esta era la primera vez, nunca había matado antes. Matar, la palabra resonó con fuerza en la mente de la pegaso, acababa de matar a un pony, a un chico, no parecía ser muy mayor, no debía tener más de diecisiete años, pero ahora estaba muerto y su cuchilla estaba bañada en sangre, ella lo había hecho, ella lo había matado, era una asesina, una criminal, había matado, había matado a un chico a un niño.

Como si con esto el fuego se hubiera avivado inmediatamente la muerte volvió a aparecer, esta vez un pony de tierra había golpeado con tanta fuerza a un soldado que le había partido el cuello, Amber lo sabía cuándo vio el giro anómalo que dio la cabeza del pegaso y como este quedo luego tendido en el piso, después otro de sus soldados recibió parte del golpe de una roca lanzada por la catapulta, el impacto le fracturo el ala izquierda y el pobre soldado se precipito hacia el piso, murió por la caída, un soldado desarmo a un pegaso rebelde y cuando este perdió su espada le dio la espalda al soldado intentando huir pero era tarde el soldado lo sujeto de la cabeza con su casco izquierdo y con el derecho corto el cuello de aquel rebelde con su cuchilla dejando el cuerpo sangrante en el piso.

Amber no podía creerlo, que había pasado, hasta hacia un momento ese terreno hubiera podio parecer un campo de entrenamiento, quizás incluso los saldados pensaron que no iba a pasar nada, que sería como tantos otros ejercicios que habían visto en la academia pero ahora, ahora había bajas, había muerte, había sangre, todo había cambiado.

Amber alzo la vista hacia su objetivo original el pony de tierra que había pateado en su visita anterior al pueblo, al que llamaban Solar Rain y para su sorpresa el pony le sonrió, no con una sonrisa normal, le sonrió con euforia y soltó una única palabra antes de desaparecer en un destello blanco.

-Estúpida- Fue la frase que salió de los labios de aquel extraño corcel cuyos ojos Amber juraría se volvieron amarillos con un rojo en el centro. Pero Amber no podría seguir pensando lo que acababa de ver pues justo en ese momento un noqueador le asesto un golpe en el costado y la dejo tendida en el piso.

Amber tuvo que procesar rápidamente la situación, el dolor puyante que sentía hacia obvio su padecimiento, le habían partido algunas costillas, pero no sabía quién había sido, debido a la fuerza y contundencia del impacto debía ser un noqueador, pero como había sido tan descuidada para permitir que un pueblerino se le acercara sigiloso y la derribara de un solo golpe, seguramente si salía viva de esta situación se aseguraría de no volver a cometer el mismo error.

-Asesina- Dijo Lemon acercándose con furia a la derrotada capitana

Amber pudo observar como el pony de tierra color azul marino se acercaba más y más a ella, seguramente iba a rematarla, era lo más lógico y lo correcto para la situación, aun así y para su sorpresa Amber encontró importante hablar en ese momento, quizás solo quería disimular su miedo, después de todo la muerte asustaba.

-Representante- Dijo en tono suave la capitana- Que forma tan ruda de tratar una invitada- Continuo la pegaso, el solo hablar le producía dolor y sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca

-Perdone mi rudeza capitana- Dijo con severidad Lemon- Quizás es solo que hoy no ha sido un buen día-

-Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común- Dijo divertida la capitana- Pero al parecer el mío terminara pronto-

-Descanse bien capitana- Dijo con frialdad Lemon

-¡Capitana!- Grito un soldado volando en dirección a Lemon con gran velocidad

Amber reconoció de inmediato al soldado, era el cabo que la había acompañado en su primera visita a ese pueblo, no recordaba su nombre, pero recordaba que era un muchacho y que tenía un buen corazón, quizás por eso fue tan duro para ella ver como el pegaso en un intento por salvarla había bajado su guardia y era golpeado por un hechizo que le quitaba el casco color bronce, al mismo tiempo el joven cabo quedo tendido en el piso donde varios rebeldes se acercaron para también darle muerte.

-¡No!- Se esforzó en gritar Amber- ¡Déjenlo, es solo un niño!-

-El que tu mataste también lo era- Dijo Lemon en tono seco- Y el recibirá el mismo trato-

Para sorpresa de todos un relámpago color azul claro se estrelló en el centro del pueblo justo en ese momento, tan brillante fue su luz como sonoro su trueno, lo suficiente como para que todos se detuvieran sorprendidos y expectantes de que sucedería, tras esto varios relámpagos más cayeron, todos alejados del centro de la lucha, todos color azul, todos muy brillantes y sonoros. Los relámpagos venían del mismo campo de fuerza que para sorpresa de todos se había vuelto también de color azul claro y ahora tenía atrapados en una burbuja a los pegasos que formaban el refuerzo del ejército que antes estaban decididos a romper el campo de fuerza.

Entonces un viejo unicornio hiso su aparición frente al campo de batalla, estaba solo a unos metros del combate y miraba a todos con expresión severa, llevaba el cabello blanco y la barba del mismo color, ambos bastante largos, debería tener unos cuarenta y tantos pero su largo cabello le ayudaba a parecer mayor, aun con su atuendo algo ridículo que constaba de una capa azul con decoración de estrellas y un sombreo del mismo color con el mismo decorado y cascabeles, aun con esa apariencia todos esperaron a que el mago hablara, pero este no les hablo sino que les grito.

-¡Que rayos están haciendo grupo de idiotas!- Grito a todo pulmón

El primero en moverse fue uno de los soldados que al no quedar nada feliz con la reacción del unicornio se dirigió volando hacia él.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos viejo- Grito el unicornio ganando velocidad mientras cargaba contra el anciano

Starswirl hiso un movimiento ligero con la cabeza y para asombro de todos los presentes el campo de fuerza color azul en forma de burbuja que cubría el pueblo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pegaso y lo capturo en una burbuja de magia para luego volver a ascender con su prisionero, quedando el soldado en la cima del campo de fuerza muy cerca de los soldados de refuerzo que habían quedado atrapados en un principio y que ahora luchaban por salir sin ningún éxito.

Varios relámpagos azules cayeron desde el campo de fuerza hacia el piso, todos alejados del campo de batalla, peor para este punto a nadie le quedaba duda de que el causante de esto era el unicornio presente frente a ellos, era obvio que era un mago y al parecer uno bastante poderoso, al parecer tenía el control del campo de fuerza y también del clima el mago al darse cuenta de que por fin tenía la atención de todos y que nadie más haría algo estúpido finalmente volvió a hablar.

-De verdad creen que lograran algo con todo esto- Cuestiono molesto el viejo- En serio creen que matar a ese pobre chico de ahí mejorara su situación- Mientras decía esto el unicornio miro en dirección al cabo que hacía poco estaba rodeado de rebeldes y para el alivio del mago se hallaba bien y a salvo, no así cuando el mago poso su mirada en el joven Rain Flowers su rostro pareció ensombrecerse –Díganme cuanto de sus hijos tiene una edad similar a la de este joven- Pregunto el unicornio con sus ojos aun en el cadáver –Y de ellos cuantos ahora son soldados- Tras esto dedico una mirada furiosa a la multitud- Esto es lo que quieren, que pueblos rebelados contra un tirano que ni siquiera está presente maten a sus hijos en un arrebato de ira, como si sus muertes fueran a cambiar algo-

Las palabras de Star Swirl parecieron retumbar con fuerza entre los presentes, en el bando rebelde en especial muchos presentaron horror en sus rostros y varios perdieron el impulso de lucha que hasta hace poco brillaba en ellos pues después de todo muchos tenían hijos en la milicia.

-Y ustedes soldados- Continuo el unicornio- Que tipo de ejercito jura proteger a un pueblo y luego se dedican a golpearlos, a herirlos, a lastimarlos, creen que el patético rey por el que luchan movería si quiera una pesuña por ustedes, por favor despierten luchan por un bufón y un tirano, apuesto que ninguno de ustedes ha visto nunca al rey-

Incluso Amber quedo muda frente a lo que el unicornio decía, visto desde esa perspectiva, que se supone que debían hacer, de verdad el rey valía su protección, de verdad hacían lo correcto al enfrentar a los rebeldes, ahora que lo analizaba con más calma, todo sonaba tan estúpido, tan ridículo, pero siempre se había hecho así, ¿quién era ella para pensar lo contrario?, aunque el rey parecía escoria, ¿quién era ella para decir que no era el indicado?.

-Di lo que quieras- Dijo Lemon mirando al mago- Igual la matare- Concluyo el joven poni de tierra mirando a Amber

-Acaso la odias- Pregunto Starswirl con interés en las acciones del represéntate

-Si y mucho- Soltó con brusquedad Lemon

-Podría saber por qué- Continúo intrigado el mago

-Lastimo a mi amigo y mato a ese chico- Dijo Lemon mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Rain para este punto el cuerpo tenía su propio charco de sangre- Que otra razón podría necesitar-

-Y matarla revivirá al chico o acaso hará que tu amigo se cure- Dijo el unicornio con curiosidad- Dime conseguirás algo robándole la vida a esa pegaso-

-Yo- Dijo Lemon con dudas, para su sorpresa su ira y odio iban disminuyendo

-Lo único que harás será matar a una yegua, le quitaras su hija a sus padres, su hermana a sus hermanos, su amiga a sus amigos, su esposa a su esposo y quizás incluso, le quites su madre a un niño- Concluyo el unicornio en tono frio

Lemon estaba paralizado hasta hacia un momento estaba seguro de que iba a matar a la recaudadora, pero ahora, que se supone que debía hacer, ella era la que había pateado a Solar y era la asesina de Rain, como podía estar considerando dejarla vivir, como podía ahora dudar de su resolución, estaba en lo correcto, debía estarlo.

-Mataron a varios de nosotros- Dijo Lemon buscando reafirmar su punto

-Y ustedes a varios de ellos- Respondió el mago

-¡Solo nos estamos defendiendo!- Dijo Lemon molesto

-Y ellos seguramente hacen lo mismo- Agrego con calma Starswirl

Lemon le dedico una última mirada de furia a Amber luego miro al mago y suspiro -Y que propones que hagamos- Dijo Lemon esperando la respuesta del mago

-Les propongo unirse- Dijo Star Swirl- Si olvidan su estúpida ira y su inútil odio, yo les prometo que unidos serán más fuertes y los llevare con el verdadero causante de este mal, les prometo que les ayudare a derribar al tirano que ha llenado este mundo de desdicha, si se unen como una sola Equestria, les prometo que serán libres-

La idea pareció gustar a todo mundo, los soldados comenzaron a bajar sus armas y los aldeanos rebeldes dejaron sus miradas de ira, Star Swirl sonrió, ese era el inicio de algo bueno, era el inicio de una verdadera rebelión.

Como si el cielo se partiera, un nuevo relámpago cayo con un enorme estruendo, esta vez provenía del cielo y golpeo con tanta fuerza el campo de fuerza color azul que este se hiso pedazos dejando libres a los soldados capturados quienes rápidamente bajaron a tierra con terror en sus rostros temiendo que un nuevo relámpago llegara.

-El cielo ha enloquecido- Dijo uno de los soldados mientras descendía el escuadrón

Star Swirl alzo la vista para confirmar con sorpresa que era verdad, el cielo había perdido su característico color azul y ahora de un color amarillo claro y sus nubes antes blancas ahora eran rosadas y parecían mucho más esponjosas casi como si pudieras tocarlas

-Pero qué demonios sucede- Dijo confuso Star Swirl

 **-Castillo Canterlot-**

Jade se sentía aterrado por la criatura que tenía en frente había escuchado cosas terribles de la criatura Discord, le llamaban el señor del caos, el espíritu de la falta de armonía, un desastre natural andantes y la actitud confiada de la bestia junto con su demencial voz no hacían sino reforzar su sensación de peligro, pero no podía transmitir esas dudas a las sombras, si sus soldados lo veían dudar ellos también dudarían, debía mantenerse fuerte y confiado.

-Aunque en presencia de un rey- Dijo Discord divertido- Creo que se requiere de toda mi atención- En ese momento Discord levanto su garra de águila y dio un chasquido, pero nada cambio o al menos nada Jade pudiera notar

Frente al rey la criatura pareció sufrir un espasmo que le recorrió todo su largo cuerpo, cuando termino de retorcerse se estiro como si buscara sacar un enorme cansancio de su ser y luego volvió a mirar a Jade para sorpresa del rey la mirada parecía todavía más lunática que antes.

-Te ruego me disculpes alteza- Dijo Discord divertido mientras el suelo que pisaba se convertía en mantequilla- A decir verdad tenía como quince copias más o menos esparcidas por el reino, pero pensé que si íbamos a tener una audiencia contigo deberíamos estar todos juntos- Decía emocionado el señor del caos- ¿No es así chicos?- Cuestiono Discord al cual le crecieron múltiples cabezas y todas asintieron dando su aprobación

-¡Me harte de tu estúpido acto! – Grito molesto Jade – ¡Sombras acábenlo! -

Solo hiso falta la orden colérica del monarca y los soldados entraron en acción, los dos unicornios dispararon hacia su objetivo mientras los pegasos volaron hacia Discord en picada, solo el poni de tierra permaneció estático esperando una mejor oportunidad para actuar.

-¡Bola!- Grito Discord que usando su garra de águila golpeo uno de los disparos de unicornio y lo dirigió hacia el pegaso que encabezaba el ataque aéreo haciendo que este chocara contra la pared, el otro disparo atravesó el cuerpo de Discord a través de un agujero que apareció repentinamente en su cuerpo.

-Cuidado con el transito- Añadió Discord chasqueando los dedos de su garra de león de inmediato los dos pegasos restantes que se dirigían hacia el desaparecieron y reaparecieron frente a los unicornios, chocando contra estos a toda velocidad, generando un fuerte impacto que dejo a los 4 soldados fuera de combate- Uy- Dijo Discord al ver el choque- Eso les va a comenzar a doler mañana, si recuperan la conciencia para entonces- Bromeo el señor del caos y luego rio

En ese momento el pony de tierra cargo hacia el señor del caos, buscando taclearlo y de esta forma generar mucho daño, pero Discord convirtió su cola en una mano y chasqueo nuevamente los dedos esta vez el piso se levantó formando una pared que obligo al soldado a detenerse, por suerte lo logró justo antes de chocar contra el muro, por lo que el soldado soltó un suspiro aliviado

-Y ahora un K.O- Dijo el señor del caos y de inmediato de la pared frente al pony de tierra emergió un enorme puño que golpeo en toda la cara al soldado el cual salió por los aires y se estrelló contra el muro que estaba a sus espaldas, quedando tendido a un lado de Jade Flash

El rey quedo mudo, sus sombras eran los mejores soldados que había podido formar el ejercito de Equestria y Discord los había vencido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en verdad no había un paralelo entre el poder de la criatura y los ponis, no tenía oportunidad contra él.

-Muy bien Jade y ahora que harás- Dijo Discord haciendo aparecer una soda y un pote de palomitas- Estoy esperando-

-¡Cállate monstruo!- Grito furioso el rey para disparar un rayo hacia Discord con su cuerno, el señor del caos solo coloco las palomitas frente a este disparo y estas se redujeron de tamaño

-Tienes razón, quizás mucha sal no sea buena para mi salud- Dijo burlón Discord

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- Gritaba cada vez más furioso el rey mientras disparaba rayos desde su cuerno, buscando atinar con alguno de estos al señor del caos

-Fallaste- Dijo Discord eludiendo el rayo al serpentear su cuerpo- Y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez- Continuo el señor del caos que eludía los rayos o permitía que estos atravesaran orificios que se generaban en su cuerpo.

-¡Ya quédate quieto!- Exigió Jade Flash con los ojos llenos de cólera cegado por su deseo de hacer daño a Discord

Discord simplemente volvió a chasquear sus dedos y el cuerno de Jade Flash desapareció, tras esto el unicornio comenzó a levitar por los aires, el rey aterrado floto sin control hasta quedar frente a Discord y para sorpresa del señor del caos cuando estuvo frente al monarca este lo miro sin miedo, lleno de odio y de desprecio pero sin una sola gota de miedo en sus ojos.

-Y ahora que harás- Dijo desafiante Jade- Vamos estoy esperando monstruo-

Discord simplemente estallo en risas, el señor del caos observaba divertido a Jade y no podía parar de reír, durante todo esto Jade no dejo de flotar y su cuerno no regreso pero a diferencia de hacía solo un momento ahora los ojos de Jade si transmitían miedo, por primera vez se daba cuenta de que no trataba con un ser maligno, sino con un lunático, un demente.

-Rayos deberías ver tu cara- Decía Discord para luego volver a reír- Estas tan serio, es graciosísimo- Tras decir esto Discord se limpió una lagrima del ojo, la gota tomo color purpura le crecieron piernas y salió corriendo- Sabes que me agrada de ti Jade, puedes ser un tirano, un megalómano y un sujeto cruel, pero tienes agallas eso te lo reconozco- Decía Discord luego convirtió su cabeza en la de un pez color verde y miro al rey- Agallas casi tan grandes como estas- Tras esta nueva mala broma el señor del caos rio de nuevo

-"Acaso se burla de mi"- Pensó con dudas Jade Flash incapaz de comprender la actitud de la bestia que lo acosaba. –"Piensa que está jugando conmigo o es parte de algún tipo de broma que realiza con sus víctimas, no lo entiendo"-

Para nueva sorpresa del señor del caos el rey le escupió directo a la cara y lo miro furioso- ¡No soy un payaso para que te rías de mí, escuchaste estúpido mon!- Jade no pudo completar la frase una bofetada propinada por la garra de águila de Discord lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo envió a volar contra la pared de la izquierda, el rey impacto contra la estructura y quedo tendido en el piso, un hilo de sangre surgía de su boca.

-No, no, no, Jade- Decía Discord limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que luego se incendió- Y tus modales, que diría mami si viera que te comportas así-

El señor del caos chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa cruel y un esqueleto de yegua con las ropas de la madre de Jade la reina Free Tree envuelta en un vestido verde y con una tiara en su cráneo apareció frente al rey, generando en el monarca una combinación de sorpresa y terror.

-Oh mi dulce niño pensé que te había criado mejor- Dijo el esqueleto con una voz hecha por el propio Discord

-Y no quiero pensar que diría tu padre- Dijo el señor del caos en tono burlón chasqueando sus dedos nuevamente

Un nuevo esqueleto apareció, un corcel con una capa azul y una corona, fingía ser el rey Ruby Heart- Eres una decepción para mi muchacho- Dijo una voz grave nuevamente fingida por el propio Discord

-¡Basta!- Grito Jade generando un campo de energía alrededor de sí mismo destruyendo los esqueletos

-Oh al parecer te toque la fibra sensible- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa- Quien diría que debajo de tanta crueldad y abuso, al final sigues siendo ese potrillo llorón que espera que mami y papi vuelvan para darle un abrazo- Discord miro con agrado como las lágrimas se acumulaban en el rostro de Jade y rio- De verdad eres graciosísimo Jade-

-Déjame en paz- Dijo Jade en tono deprimido y muy adolorido, el golpe le había lastimado la mandíbula y el choque le había herido el pecho pero por sobre todo le dolía el orgullo- Solo vete ya-

-Irme- Dijo Discord con sorpresa- Pero si acabo de llegar y vengo preparado para animar esta fiesta- Tras decir esto elevo nuevamente a Jade y lo trajo hacia él- Veras Jade el plan original era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, quería ver como tu reinado te estallaba en la cara y como coronaban a un nuevo tonto poni, esa era la idea, solo eras un juguete temporal, pero adivina que- Dijo Discord emocionado- ¡Me convenciste!, esto de jugar al rey se ve mucho más divertido así que lo quiero probar, quiero ver que tal me va en esto de llevar las riendas- Tras decir esto los ojos de Discord brillaron con fuerza y miro directamente a los ojos del sorprendido rey- Con esto quiero decir Jade, que quiero tu reino-

-Estás loco- Dijo Jade con temor- Ningún poni te va a aceptar como rey, solo mírate, eres una abominación-

La afirmación pareció molestar a Discord pero este no perdió su sonrisa- Pero Jade, olvidas un detalle chiquito, chiquito pero muy importante- Decía Discord sonriente- No hay quien pueda evitarlo porque no hay nada o nadie en este apestoso reino tan poderoso como yo-

Tras decir esto Discord chaqueo de nuevo y la corona se elevó de la cabeza de Jade Flash, luego se redujo hasta tomar el tamaño de un anillo y se colocó en uno de los dedos de la pata de león de Discord, el señor del caos observo su pata y sonrió complacido

-Perfecto, justo mi medida- Dijo feliz Discord- Y ahora solo me queda un asunto pendiente antes de mi coronación-

Discord usando su garra de águila rasguño con lentitud el aire y un portal color azul se abrió justo frente a él, tras esto Jade floto justo frente al portal y Discord uso su garra de águila la coloco sobre la frente de Jade y tiro de esta haciendo aparecer nuevamente el cuerno del antiguo rey

-Que planeas hacer- Dijo preocupado Jade

-Si te soy sincero no estoy muy seguro- Dijo Discord pensativo- Hay mundos donde el aire no es respirable, podría enviarte a uno de esos y verte morir ahogado en segundos- Tras decir esto el señor del caos puso su garra de león bajo su quijada y jugo con su barba mientras pensaba- Pero no me gusta la idea, quizás te mande a un mundo donde serás del tamaño de una hormiga y vivirás arrastrándote como una peste para sobrevivir- Tras decir esto el señor del caos miro a Flash- No, creo que es muy dramático, quizás un mundo lleno de bestias carnívoras come ponis, eso estaría bien- Tras decir esto Discord tembló- Mejor no, no me gustan las tripas en pantalla-

Discord pensaba frente al portal, muy enfocado en que debía hacer mientras Jade veía con terror e impotencia como se decidía el destino que le aguardaba y por el momento ninguna de las opciones era particularmente alentadora, finalmente Discord lo miro sonriente

-Ya se- Dijo Discord acercando a Jade al portal aun mas- Voy a enviarte a un rincón muy lejano de este mundo, donde nadie pueda ayudarte y donde tengas que valerte por ti mismo para sobrevivir y voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te rompes el lomo para tratar de salir adelante mientras aquí en tu reino todos se olvidan de ti, de tu nombre, de tu reinado, de todo lo que tú eras- Tras decir esto Discord sonrió- Aunque no estarás tan solo creo que voy a dar algo de compañía- Y Discord volvió a chasquear los dedos y para sorpresa de Jade del portal empezaron a surgir gritos de terror

-Que hiciste- Dijo Jade asustado

-Solo transporte a algunos de tus amigos allá- Dijo Discord tranquilo- Después de todo a mí de que me van a servir ese montón de inútiles nobles con los que te juntabas, prefiero que Canterot sea una ciudad fantasma que tratar con esos aburridos- Tras decir esto Discord dejo flotando a Jade frente al portal- Bueno creo que este es el adiós amiguito, por favor no llores odio las despedidas trágicas-

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, soy el rey!- Dijo Jade furioso-¡Oíste Discord soy el rey!-

Discord miro a Jade por un segundo, disfruto de la combinación de furia y miedo en sus ojos y luego puso su pata de león sobre su rostro- Soy su majestad Discord, para ti- Y tras decir esto empujo al antiguo rey al portal, despareciendo el unicornio verde dentro de aquel espiral que luego se cerró sin dejar rastros.

Discord observo que los soldados sombra se hallaban mirando aterrados desde lejos, se habían recuperado rápidamente de la paliza que el señor del caos les había dado, pero no se habían atrevido a intervenir para ayudar a Jade, esto le hiso gracia a Discord pues el antiguo rey siempre creyó que sus sombras darían su vida por él, al parecer se equivocó.

-Si no quieren acabar como el, lárguense ahora- Dijo Discord con una psicótica sonrisa en el rostro y vio contento como todas las sombras huían despavoridos de la habitación

Pero mientras los otros soldados huían una pony entro a la sala del trono, primero llevaba una armadura de bronce, su melena era color azul y su pelaje color oro muy opaco, pero esta apariencia rápidamente se desvaneció dejando ver su verdadera melena color rojo escarlata, su pelaje era de color café claro y sus ojos violeta

-¡Vala querida!- Dijo emocionado Discord- Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer-

Vala cerró la puerta con su magia tras entrar y solo pudo pensar una última frase antes de encarar al señor del caos.

-"Maestro, por favor regrese"- Pensó Vala con mucho terror escuchando cuando la puerta se cerró y aseguro, ahora estaba sola con el monstruo.

 **Hasta aquí quedamos esta vez, muchas gracias por quienes han estado al pendiente de esta historia lamento haber demorado tanto en continuarla, recuerden se aprecia todo favorito, Follow y Review, sin más que decir nos leemos luego**


End file.
